Hotel Transylvania 3 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Some time after Mavis and Johnny's big wedding, the two love bats now have a young half-human, half-vampire son who generally feels like an outsider in the human and the monster world. As such his parents send him to Hotel Transylvania where Dracula attempts to bond with his grandson whose also discovered his own 'zing'. Now they're getting a crash course in becoming best friends.
1. Recap

**Hotel Transylvania 3 The Movie**

**Chapter 1**

** Recap:** Three years after Dracula's daughter Mavis and her human boyfriend/zing went out on their trip around the world they returned to the hotel to announce that they were getting married. As they prepared for the big celebration many obstacles stood in their way, in the form of a psycho ex-girlfriend, a vengeful chef and the grim realization that they needed to find a way to turn Johnny into a vampire, otherwise Mavis would outlive him in just a couple of decades. They encountered a whole lot of familiar faces and even met some new ones likes Johnny's big family who immediately accepted Mavis as one of their own. However, while everyone was distracted by the wedding Quasimodo the French chef used this and Johnny's old flame in order to buy himself some time to complete an ancient ritual that would release Samhain, the spirit of Halloween… and pretty soon he succeeded. Pretty soon after the demonic spirit was released he revealed his intention to kill every human on the planet before he possessed the body of a young girl named Mina AKA Johnny's psycho ex-girlfriend. Using this body Samhain waged war on the inhabitants of Hotel Transylvania and even managed to kill Johnny while he was at it. Thankfully, thanks to the combined efforts of all the human and monster guests working together Samhain, Mina and Quasimodo were vanquished and by using a syringe of pure vampire venom Johnny was resurrected and turned into a vampire himself. With the war over and the villains sealed away, Johnny and Mavis' wedding commenced without a hitch and two lovebirds set off with the intention of starting a life of their own. Now, a new legacy is about to begin…

* * *

**Author's Note: The reason for this chapter is to catch people up on what happened during the last movie, in case they forgot. Also, to all those reading, a poll is up set to decide what the name of Johnny and Mavis' child should be. Please vote and let me know what it'll be.**


	2. One Year Later

**Chapter 2**

It has been one year since Johnny and Mavis' wedding and it seemed that Drac and his friends lives have returned to normal. The repairs to the Hotel have been completed and after Johnny's urging the Hotel had also installed some more modern equipment and features.

At the moment, the sun was just beginning to set on the hotel which meant it was morning for many of the inhabitants there, especially Dracula and his friends.

Inside the dark and somewhat dusty room of the count, all was quiet as the leader of the vampires slept peacefully in his coffin… only to be woken up abruptly by his new alarm clock which made him hit his head on the coffin. He grunted in pain before lifting up the lid, sitting up and rubbing his head. At the moment he currently wore smooth reddish-purple pajamas with a pointed collar and little black bats all over it

"Why did I let Jonathan convince me to install an _alarm clock_?" he grumbled. "Oh, well, time to start the day! Don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

Drac hopped out of his coffin and zipped toward the bathroom where he checks his teeth for any gunk then takes a special looking toothbrush, put some blood red tooth paste on it and began brushing his two front fangs up and down. After that he levitated over a cup full of water, dumped it in mouth and swished it around before spitting out. His fangs shined brightly as he smiled at the mirror.

"Well aren't you a handsome devil?" Drac remarked to mirror with a smile. "Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Hey, Romeo!"

Dracula's face feel once he remembered that the shrunken head that was on his door was listening to him from the other hand.

"You done flirting with yourself or are you gonna get busy?" The shrunken head remarked.

"Oh shut up, besides I'm not done yet!" Dracula said as he walked away.

"Oh, _joy_…" The shrunken head said, sarcastically.

Pretty soon after that Dracula was in the bathtub which was filled with sweet smelling bubbles and soap. He currently only wears a shower cap as the water from the shower cap continued to rain down on him as he cleaned himself off with a loofah with his eyes closed, which he was levitating the whole time, as he scrubbed under each of his armpits while humming a little song to himself.

"La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum," he sang. "La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum, Bum, Bum. Da, da, da… HEY!"

He stands up with his arms outstretched dramatically, acting as if we was at theatre or something. Also a large amount of bubbles had formed around his waist. He quickly noticed this and covered himself once he heard a loud shriek from afar.

Next, Dracula opened his closet to decide what to wear. Inside the closet were copies of the same outfit he wore nearly every day, but even so he seemed to be having some trouble deciding what to wear this time. He sorted through each of his outfits with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Purple-black, purple-black, purple-black, purple-black..." he said in a monotone voice before he spotted something and took it out. "Ooh, black and purple. Yes, let's shake it up a little!"

Then with a quick swish of darkness, he was in his black suit and purple cape. He then opened the door and began to walk out when the Shrunken Head started speaking again.

"It's about time, Count Perfecto." The head told him, annoyed. "I mean how long does it take a man to soak in a tub of his own filth and scrub himself? Honestly."

"Oh, just do you job already." Dracula said to the talking head, clearly unamused. "I am expecting a very important call today and I do not want to greet him sounding angry. Got it?"

"Whatever you say boss…" The head said, before pausing. "By the way… nice singing, we're you trying to _bore _someone to death instead of biting them."

After that Dracula zipped it's mouth shut and prevented it from saying anymore.

"Why did I even get these things anyway?" he wondered to himself as he rubbed his temples. He then turned to a suit of armor. "Hey you!"

The Suit of Armor turned to him, startled, then saluted.

"Yes, sir!" It exclaimed.

"Where are Wayne, Frank and the others?" Dracula asked the talking armor.

"In the game room, Mr. Wolf just left moments ago." The Suit of Armor said.

"Tell them I will be right there." Dracula informed it.

The Suit of Armor saluted him again. "Yes, sir!"

"And make sure those new cameras are working as well." Dracula added, pointing to the new high tech security camera attached to the corner of the wall.

"Yes, sir! You can count on us!" The Suit of Armor said.

"Excellent." Dracula smiled as began to make his way down the hallway and towards the new game room.

As he made his way down the hallway, he took out a piece of paper and began to check things off with a pen he just out of his pocket.

"Let's see… brush teeth; check. Bath; check. Dress; check and next; check up on good friends." Dracula muttered to himself before he heard a scream. "Speaking of which."

Dracula soon came around a corner and saw Wayne struggling to close the door to his and Wanda's room behind him. He pushed and pushed to contain whoever or whatever was on the other end of it but it seemed extremely difficult, eventually he managed to slam in shut and panted out of breath soon afterwards.

Wayne then noticed Dracula staring at him bewildered. "Oh, hey Drac," he said casually.

"Oh, good morning Wayne my old friend." Dracula smiled. "Apologizes for taking so long, I slept in and had to go through my little routine a little long then I thought."

"Why do you even _have_ a morning routine anyways?" Wayne questioned. "Plus it's been the same for _centuries_, I mean come on man, mix it up some more!"

"Hey, cleanness takes time, ok?" Dracula defended, as he straightened his color. "Cleanness takes _time._ It comes with being the manager. Anyways… what brings you out here? I thought you were with the others."

"I _was_… until I had this stupid idea to check up on the kids and their new siblings…" Wayne practically groaned. "Worst idea _ever_ I might add."

"Ah, yes, the teen years… very pleasant indeed." Dracula nodded, understandingly. "Well not when it came to Mavy anyway…"

"Well it is for me!" Wayne proclaimed. "I'm telling you Drac; teenage werewolves are all _evil!"_

Wayne looked closed to pulling out hair after he said this but then took a deep breath. "No. This year, my new years' resolution was to be _calm_ and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Excellent. I am sure Wanda and the kids are _thrilled_ to hear that." Dracula told him.

Wayne's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed at Drac. "_Don't_ mention them!" he growled.

Dracula put his hands up. "Ok! Sorry I mentioned your…"

"Don't…" Wayne interjected.

"Kids…" Dracula finished.

Wayne screamed, full of stress. "Do you realize I get a mental image of _Every. Single_ bad thing they have _ever_ done in my head _Every. Time_ you mention them?" he questioned, hotly.

"_Wow_. You need a vacation my friend." Dracula remarked as he continued on ahead.

"I _am_ on vacation… not really working… as usual." Wayne stated, dryly as he followed Drac.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the game room, which was one the newest additions to the hotel various monsters and humans were playing a verity of games, games like board games, poker and even puzzles.

Then a walking skeleton playing cards with a human guest and the Hydra started complaining.

"Are you looking at my cards?" he said.

"No, but I think I've won the game!" The human said, he flipped his cards over. "Three Counts and a Knight!"

"Aw what!"

"You cheated!"

"I thought we were playing 'Go Fish'?"

As the four hydra heads argued with the human and skeleton, the fifth hydra head rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.

In another corner of the room, a fish-man and a couple gremlins were playing darts. One of the gremlins threw his dart, and it landed just a couple inches below the board, along with three other darts. "Seriously!" Frustrated, he stomped over to the dessert cart that had been brought in earlier.

Behind the cart, Frank, Murray and The Invisible were distracted by one of the newest additions to the game room; the video games.

"Come on, man! Jump it!" Murray shouted.

"Hold on!" The Invisible Man shouted back, "And no backseat-playing!:

The floating pair of glasses leaned closer to the game cabinet, practically pressed against the screen. Three buttons were pressed down, and the tiny digital monster leaped over the obstacle and reached the finish line, missing the flying pitchfork by only a couple digital centimeters. "WINNER!" the game announced as the monsters cheered.

"Alright, move over, I'm next." said Frank, moving over to the controls. Because he was so big, the other two practically had to lift themselves over his shoulders to see.

At that moment, the double doors opened and the army of spiders crawled in, followed by Dracula and Wayne.

"Hello friends!" Dracula said, happily. The others all turned to him.

"Drac!" Murray said, smiling.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Frank asked.

"Oh nothing much, just expecting a call from Jonathan and Mavis, that is all." The Count said as he walked over to the new modern looking phone.

"Boy, you sure do like to check up on them a lot." Frank remarked to Drac as he continued to play his game.

"Yeah, he's almost become as protective of Johnny as he is with Mavis." The Invisible Man said.

"Hey, Johnny is my friend and I just like to make sure he and Mavis are ok, that is all." The count stated, before he continued to wait by the phone patiently.

"Whatever you say, man" Murray said. The Wayne's face lit up once he remembered something

"Hey, you I've been wondering something…" Wayne said, with a pondering look.

"What's that?" Frank asked him.

"Well… you think Johnny was telling the truth? You know… about the 'special night' with Mavis?" Wayne wondered.

"The one he told us about before the wedding?" Murray inquired.

"That's the one." Wayne nodded.

Dracula then started laughing. "Oh come on fella's! Jonathan was just _joking_ that is all," he said.

"I don't know… he seemed pretty serious… for once actually." The Invisible Man said.

"I telling you; it was a joke!" Dracula insisted before the phone started ringing. "Ah! That must be them!"

Dracula then answered the phone. "Hello, Johnny! It's good to hear from you!" he said cheery, before his face fell. "Oh… no little girl scout I do not want your cookies. Good bye!"

The count hung up then waited a few minutes before it rang and it answered again. "Johnny! Very nice to hear from you again!" he said, before the disappointed look appeared on his face again. "No. I do not want any of your cookies!"

Drac hung up again and waited then quickly grabbed the phone once it rang again. "Jonathan! I… No! I said I don't any of your lousy, stinkin cookies!"

The king of all vampires hung up frustrated and turned to his friends. "Honestly what is _wrong_ with these people!? Can't they take 'no' for an answer? Has that word been removed from the English dictionary?"

His friends shrugged and much to the count's annoyance the phone rang for the umpteenth time.

"Oh… this is it!" Dracula growled as he quickly picked up the phone and spoke with an angry and annoyed tone. "If you call me one more time, I will take an entire bottle of maple syrup, go to your house and pour it _all over_ your underwear drawer, so for the next 9 days, you'll be walking around with _sticky-butt_!"

"_Uh… Drac? It's me, Johnny_." said the voice on the other end.

"Nice try! You big _doof_!" Drac snapped before hanging up abruptly. "The _nerve _of those stupid girl scouts! I swear my vampire blood is just _boiling_!"

A Suit of Armor walked over. "Uh, this is because your hand is in a hot cup of coffee sir," he said as he took his boss's hand out of the coffee cup it was in. The human guest who owned the cup took it.

"Hey, thanks for watching my coffee man!" he said before taking a drink.

"Uh… Drac?" Frank interjected.

"Yes, Frankie?" Dracula asked.

"Uh… that was Johnny." Frankenstein told him.

The count's eyes widened. "Oh jeez!" he moaned before redialing the number. "Jonathan! So sorry about that! I thought you were one of those girl scouts…"

"_Oh! Ah, it's cool Drac, I get those calls ALL the time!_" Johnny said on the other end. "_Nice girls, too."_

"So, how have things been with Mavis?" Dracula asked. "Have you settled into your new home nicely?"

"_Uh… yeah, but uh… Drac? We kind of have a bit of a problem here_." Johnny said, slowly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Drac asked, concerned. "Is Mavy ok?"

The others all gathered around the phone, as they couldn't help but listen in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Frank questioned.

"_Uh, no, Mavy's fine it's just… well bottom line; the three of us kinda need your help_." The human turned vampire stated.

Everyone listening pretty much did a double take after he said that little number just now. Drac then shook his head and regained a bit of his composure

"I am sorry did you say… _Three_?" Dracula asked Johnny, both surprised and confused.

"_Yeah, three. Me, Mavis… and your... soon-to-be grandchild_." Johnny told him.

"_Grandchild_?" Dracula echoed, loudly.

"_Yep… Mavis is kinda… pregnant_." Johnny finally spat out. Hearing this made Dracula's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he instantly froze up, he was almost as stiff of a solid wooden board and stood there like a statue. The others all looked at him concerned.

"Drac?" Wayne asked, waving a paw in front of Dracula's face. "Dr-a-a-ac-c!"

Frank slowly took the phone out of Dracula's hand which was still positioned in a holding manner, then afterwards Dracula suddenly fainted onto the ground. They stared at him blankly.

"Well _that_ went well." Murray remarked. He then noticed the Invisible Man recording everything nearby.

"Hey, do you think we can get him to do that again? The sound was a bit off during that last part," he said. Everyone just groaned in response and rubbed her temples.


	3. Familiar Faces and Arrivals

**Chapter 3**

It was only some time later that the guys informed Wanda and Eunice about what had happened and that Mavis and Johnny would be arriving at the Hotel soon since Wanda was the only one capable of delivering what they all believed would be a monster baby, due to her amount of experience in doing so. They all stood in the lobby waiting for Mavis and Johnny to arrive but so far no one had came through the revolving doors yet.

While the others just sat around, red books and did things to occupy their time Dracula paced back and forth across the room constantly. He looked very anxious

"Oh… where are they?" he wondered, worried.

"They're probably just running a little late." Wanda said.

"Yeah, glad _we_ don't have to deal with all that traffic nonsense." Wayne stated.

"How long have we been here anyway?!" Eunice questioned.

"Uh… 15 minutes." The Invisible Man responded, checking his floating watch.

"Seems like forever!" Eunice groaned, frustrated.

"Honey… be calm." Frank urged her.

"I am calm! YOUbe calm!" Eunice yelled at him. Frank looked at her shaken. "Sorry. I'm just a little tense watching count walk-a-thon wear a path in the ground!"

"Hey, I am anxious here! My daughter is pregnant, I'm about to become a grandfather, it is a lot to take in right now! Sue me!" Dracula grumbled.

"Boy, if we weren't all immortal…" Eunice muttered, somewhat angrily.

"Come on Drac, take it easy, we're all here for ya buddy." Wayne assured him.

"Yes, whatever happens we'll help you through it." Wanda assured him.

"Thank you everybody… but what the heck is TAKING THEM SO LONG!?" Dracula exclaimed.

"_Drama queen_…" Murray whispered to the Invisible Man in a sing-song voice.

"Big time." The floating pair of glasses nodded.

"Wow, trouble in paradise?"

Everyone froze up and gasped when they heard that familiar voice coming from behind them. They seemed to know this voice and it's owner and not one of them seemed happy about it.

"Oh no… please do not tell me that's who I think it is…" Dracula moaned.

"It is…" Wayne gripped.

Dracula turned around and saw what appeared to be a young man who looked to be about thirty-seven years old, leaning against the edge of the revolving door with a sideways smirk on his face.

The mad had brown eyes, shaggy hair like Johnny's only brown and not as wild, an unshaven appearance and pale skin, which was almost as pale as Dracula's and Mavis. For clothing he wore a black leather jacket with a thin black hood over a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Hello Drac," The man said, casually.

"Derek Carrigan…" Dracula growled.

"Happy to see me?" The one known as Carrigan asked, casually.

"Ecstatic." Dracula said, sarcastically.

Derek turned to the other monsters in the room that were glaring at him at the moment. "Fella's," he said.

"Carrigan…" Wanda said, quietly and displeased.

"Wayne, Frank, Murray, Eunice and the Invisible Man." Wayne finished. "Great, not that we all know each other…"

"Get out of our hotel ya bum!" The Invisible Man proclaimed.

"What _he_ said." Eunice added.

"_Your_ hotel?" Derek questioned, with a raised brow.

"Don't you remember? I _banned_ you from Hotel Transylvania, and with a good reason." Dracula stated, as he walked up to him. "Now… _get out!"_

"Temper, temper…" Carrigan remarked. "I never realized you'd hold a grudge against a member of your kind for so long, so sad."

"My own kind? Ha! _Your_ kind is related to _toilet spit up!_" Dracula snapped. "After all, I was _born_ a vampire… _you_… you merely _turned_…"

"Yep, just like your old pal Johnny, am I right?" Carrigan inquired, folding his arms.

"Just tell us what you want." Dracula demanded.

"Heard your daughter's coming back, wanted to say 'hi'." Derek replied.

"Well you _can't_, now _go_." Dracula told him, sternly.

Carrigan holds up his hands in surrender and smiles as he begins to walk backward to the door. "Ok, I'm a getting, I'm a getting."

"Yes and you'd better _stay_ 'a getting' and if you so much as step foot back into this hotel… you'll wind looking like _that_ guy!" Dracula proclaimed, pointing to a walking skeleton who seemed genuinely insulted by Drac's statement. "Uh… no offence."

"No need for melodrama. I'll leave, not worries." Derek said. "But I can promise you this; you haven't seen that last of me. I promise"

Carrigan winked at them one last time, rolled around the in the revolving door before turning into a bite and flying off when he reaches outside.

"I _really_ hate that guy…" Dracula muttered.

"You along with the rest of the Hotel." Wayne told him.

"I can't believe monsters still _invite_ him places." Frank admitted. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"Who know, who cares? The important thing is; he's gone!" Eunice said.

"Thank goodness for that." Wanda added.

"Uh… remind me again… what did he do to get him banned?" The Invisible Man questioned.

"It's _really_ not worth repeating…" Wanda whispered to him.

"Come on, what was he involved in that was _so bad_?" he inquired, not noticing Drac's anger.

"Man… it was about… Drac's zing…" Murray said to him.

"Martha?" The Invisible Man asked. The others all nodded and then the unseen man understood. "Oh…"

"Yeah, 'Oh…'." Eunice said.

"Eh, whatever man, at least we got rid of the creep." Murray said.

"Yeah, and that's all that matters, right Drac?" Frank asked his best friend who seemed silent. "Drac?"

Dracula then snapped out of it. "Yes, of course Frankie, that is all that matters," he said. "And as long as we have our wits about us, there is nothing we can't handle!"

"Sir! Sir!" A suit of armor called out as he ran over to him and saluted. "They have arrived."

"Who?" Drac asked.

"Your daughter and young Jonathan, they have just pulled up." The armor stated.

"Mavy and Johnny are here!?" Dracula cried as he zoomed past the armor and out the revolving door.

"Desperate much?" Eunice remarked to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dracula zipped outside where he saw Johnny helping a very pregnant looking Mavis out of the car. She looked paler then usually and was breathing heavily.

"I got you babe." Johnny assured her as he helped her out. "You ok?"

Mavis continued to pant. "Yeah… I think so…" she said weakly. "But I think… I think it's almost time…"

"Mavy! Johnny!"

Both Mavis and Johnny's heads raised up when they heard that familiar voice.

"Dad?" Mavis asked.

"Drac?" Johnny added.

They saw the count himself rush over to them before embracing them both in a big hug.

"Oh, it is so good to see you both again!" he said, relieved.

"It's great to see you to Drac…" Johnny said. "But not so hard… Mavis' isn't looking too good."

Drac let go and noticed his daughter's ill behavior, he looked at her very worriedly as she panted lightly.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"Well… when we first thought the baby was coming, turns out it was just a false alarm but…" Jonny said. Johnny was interrupted when Mavis started groaning and holding her pregnant stomach.

"Come, let's get you both into the hotel, quickly!" Dracula said, as he and Johnny began to help Mavis towards the hotel as fast as they could.

"Guys… don't worry I'm fine…" Mavis tried to assure them.

"Really? Because… you weren't really that fine when you threw up earlier…" Johnny pointed out.

"It was just morning sickness…" Mavis said.

"Uh… I'm talking about the ride over here… and it was… three times…" Johnny added.

"Oh…" Mavis muttered.

"Let's just get you inside…" Dracula said, as they continued toward the hotel.

* * *

Everyone in the hotel, waited inside the lobby patiently and instinctively turn their heads when they see Drac and Johnny helping Mavis inside through the revolving doors. She emitted a loud groan.

"Mavis!" Dracula's friends all cried as they rushed over to her.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" Wanda asked, concerned.

"I… I don't know…" Mavis responded.

"Come on, let's get her seated, maybe that'll help." Frank said as they began to help Mavis over to one of the comfy little chairs nearby. She sighed relieved.

"Thanks guys…" Mavis breathed.

"Anything for you Mavis." Wayne smiled.

Eunice turned to Johnny. "Alright Johnny boy, how long has Mavis been like this?" she questioned.

"I don't know… for a while now I guess…" Johnny responded a bit nervously.

"Then she must be close." Wanda said.

"What can we do?" Wayne asked his life.

"Right now all we can do is keep her warm, hydrated and fed." Wanda instructed.

"Already on it!" Dracula proclaimed as he zipped off to get those things.

"Boy… this baby must really want out…" Frank remarked.

"Yeah, even Martha wasn't like this when she had you." Wayne told Mavis.

"You think the baby's ok?" Murray asked.

"I don't know… but I don't really think there's anything to worry about." Mavis assured them. "Sure, the baby could pop out at any minute but… uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" Everypony asked.

"Johnny, you forgot to do up your shoes," The young vampire told him.

"Huh?" Her husband said as he looked down and saw that his shoes were indeed undone. "Oh! They are! Sorry. Thank Mav!"

"Anyways, right now I think it's ok, still kicking a little bit." Mavis continued. And you know it's so weird having something... uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" Everypony asked.

"Aw… I got ketchup on my dress…" Mavis complained a little bit noticing the small ketchup stain on her black dress.

"Told you that hotdog had too much ketchup." Johnny said as he munched on a large hotdog that he had just got out of his backpack. Everyone gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly at them, with ketchup all over his fangs. "Hey! Look what I can do!"

Johnny then morphed into his bat form. "Huh? Huh? See I totally got this down!" he said as he flew around a bit.

"Well, believe me Mavis I am so happy to know that you are now fleeing the same joy _I_ feel every time me and Wayne get another baby!" Wanda expressed.

"Thanks Wanda! And it feels _wonderful_." Mavis smiled.

"Yeah? Just make sure you only have _one_." Wayne muttered to be a bit quietly.

"Oh don't worry, I think one kid is more than me and Johnny can handle." Mavis assured them as Johnny continued to fly around like a big kid. "You know me and Johnny still don't even know what to call her… or him. We're pretty sure it's him though it be nice to have a girl just like my Mom… uh-oh!"

Frank, along with the others just smile amused, thinking it's nothing major again. "Uh, Mavis? Please don't say 'uh-oh' unless you're about to give birth," he said.

"Guys…" The young vampire said with wide eyes. "I think my water broke!"

At that moment everyone else's eyes widen with shock and Johnny morphed back to his normal form. "Uh-oh!" They all said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Oh man… I'm going into labor!" Mavis announced as she started breathing rapidly.

"Oh, that's so nice! What line of work will you be doing?" The Invisible Man asked. They all gave him a death glare. "Too soon?"

"We gotta tell Drac! And fast! He'll know what to do!" Johnny exclaimed

"But we need to get Mavis to a bed!" Eunice pointed out. "How can we tell him _and_ help her?"

"Not to worry, I know just the kid to call!" Murray announced as he took out a phone and started dialing a number.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just FYI the poll to decide Johnny and Mavis' baby name will be coming to a close by the next chapter, which is when the baby will be named so I will keep he poll up until then so vote now please and thank you.**


	4. Newborn Vampire

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Drac was making his way down the hallway to the lobby, carrying all the stuff that Wanda told him to get. He looked extremely worried and anxious as he was panting over and over and had sweat dripping from his brow. He used his telekinesis to levitate a cloth and wipe his forehead.

"Ok… ok… stay calm… stay cool… everything will be alright…" he tried to tell himself. Then he stopped when he heard a rumbling noise.

Suddenly, all the pipes running long the hallway wall began exploding and shooting out water, nearly flooding the corridor he stood on as something big traveled down until finally something big popped out of a pipe and landed in front of him. It was the one hundred and eighteen-year old Gill-Man, Gill Lagoon.

"Drac!" he cried.

"Gill!?" Dracula exclaimed. "Ugh! How many times do I have to _tell you!?_ No more traveling through the pipes! It gets the carpet's all wet! My _god_ man! Have you no sense of hearing? Does what say mean _nothing_ to you? Jeez! Does no one ever listen to me!?"

Gill paused before answering. "Did you say something?" he asked, which made Dracula growl with anger again. "Uh… never mind that! We got a real, serious problem here!"

"And that would be?" The count asked.

The fish boy took a deep breath before speaking, but most of his sentences seem to be quivering. "Uh… the ba… the ba… the ba…" he tried to say.

"The bay?" Dracula echoed as the Gill-Man continued to stutter 'the ba…' over and over again. Drac sighed. "A bay is type of _horse_. What about it?"

"The… the… THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING!" Gill suddenly screamed. It took a little while before what he just said finally sunk its way into the wide eyed vampire's head.

"Oh…" he said before suddenly screaming like a little girl.

"Yeah, it happened a little while ago." Gill informed him. "Murray called me and told me to get over here and tell you while the rest of them moved Mavis to a safer room."

"And… and… and they are all with her now?" Dracula finally spat out, looking very nervous.

"Well Wanda, Eunice and Johnny are getting the proper supplies at the moment…" Gill said. "But don't worry chum, Frank, Wayne, Murray and the Invisible Man are with her, you know, trying to keep her calm and make sure she's ok… but like I said; don't worry! They got things completely under control!"

* * *

However, despite what young Gill Lagoon had just said Frank, Wayne, Murray and the Invisible Man definitely did _not_ have things completely under control at all. At the moment they were in a bedroom with Mavis laying on the bed flat on her face with her legs up a bit and a blanket covering her lower body which they were looking under in panic.

"What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we do!?" Frank screamed

"I don't know!" Murray added, equally freaked out.

The floating pair of glasses then took a peek under as well. "Oh! So _that's_ what lady parts look like…" he said in awe.

"Hey! Quit looking!" Mavis cried, embarrassed.

Wayne looked at the floating pair of glasses. "Okay. Listen to me. That is not the way they usually look. Trust me, I speak from personal experience!" he told him.

"Um, hello! I'm still here you know!" Mavis pointed out, with an even redder face, then she started groaning again and continued to do so as they spoke.

"Uh… sorry Mav!" Frank smiled, sheepishly.

"Man… there is no way to make new monsters. People coming out of people… it's some kind of dirty magic show!" Wayne proclaimed in despair.

"But what about the baby? What if it comes out? Whose gonna deliver it?" Murray asked them.

"Um… I don't know…" Frank admitted.

"Maybe rock, paper, scissors?" Wayne suggested.

"Yes! We'll knock her out with a rock, cut the cord with scissors and wrap the baby in paper!" The Invisible Man proclaimed.

"Can we make that Plan B!?" Mavis questioned, still sounding very stressed. Then Wanda and Johnny came into the room carrying several different types of items in their hands which consisted of a giant bucket of boiling water, towels, twin and scissors.

"Ok! We're here! Is Mavis ok?" Wanda asked, worriedly.

"We think so!" The unseen man said before Mavis let out a loud cry. "Or not… but don't worry, while you were done we came up with a very well thought out and also very reasonable Plan B!"

"Well, that's good to hear!" Johnny smiled. "Right? Guys…?"

"Ok Mavis, just breath! In and out!" Wanda told her as Mavis began to do just that. Then Eunice came in carrying a large mop.

"Ok, I the mop ready!" she said.

"Oh man… did you guys hear that? _A mop_!" Frank stated, dismayed. "Once I was a legendary and scary monster and now I'm gonna become the janitor of my best friend's daughter's birth canal! No offence, Mav…"

"None taken…" Mavis groaned as she tightened her grip on the sheets.

"Aw, come on, she's not gonna make you do that!" The Invisible Man told him.

Eunice then tossed Frank the mop. "Frank! Hold that mop and get ready to use it! This room might become a giant slip and slide!" she informed.

"Gee… thanks for the _wonderful_ mental picture…" Wayne remarked, sourly. Then Mavis started screaming even louder.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M DYING!" she screamed. The guys all screamed also.

"What are we do!? She said she's gonna die!" Johnny hollered.

"T-That's just an expression!" Wayne told him. Mavis screamed once more before seemingly passing out. The Invisible Man screamed like a little girl also. The guys all start panicking while Wanda and Eunice just prepared everything.

"L-Listen she's not dead she's just fell asleep!" Wayne stated.

"Are you sure, man?" Murray asked, very worried.

"Of course I'm not you dope!" Wanda exclaimed. Then they heard Mavis groaning again, Wanda then started dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Look she's alive!" The Invisible Man said, relieved.

"Can we do anything for ya Mav?" Frank asked.

"Well… you could all… stop… yelling…" Mavis said, stressed.

"You heard her! Shut your pie holes!" Eunice told them, loudly which made them flinch. Then Dracula zoomed into the room, which brought with him a large gust of air that blew against everyone.

"Mavis! Honey! Speak to me!" he said, worriedly.

"Uh… hey Dad…" Mavis smiled with a weak tone, as he grabbed her hand tenderly.

"Don't worry Mavis… you can do this… I know you can… your just like your Mother," Dracula said to her, softly.

Johnny popped in as well. "Yeah, what he said! Don't worry babe, you're the strongest girl I know so I know you can handle this!"

"Thank you Dad… Johnny…" Mavis smiled, sweetly. Then she suddenly cried out in pain. "Ah! I can feel it's head now!"

The guys all screamed again.

"She can feel it's _head_!? What's that mean!?" The Invisible Man yelled.

"We have to deliver it now!" Wayne declared.

"I'm not touching baby stuff!" Frank cried.

"Alright, all of you out of this room… NOW!" Eunice shouted as she forcefully pushed all the guys out of the room.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I promise." Wanda assured them.

"Right, so _don`t move!_" Eunice ordered as she slammed the door shut in their faces. They all exchange glances while Gill approached them from behind.

"Sup, surface dwellers. Hey, Johnny." Gill said, noticing the former human turned vampire.

"Oh hey, Gill!" Johnny said back.

"So… Mavis is finally having the baby, huh?" he stated.

"Indeed…" Dracula nodded.

"So what now?" Murray asked.

"I don't know… all we can do now… is wait." The count told them. They all lower they heard but quickly cower in the corner as soon as they heard screaming on the other side of the door and did so for a long period of time.

* * *

Later, Johnny was pacing up and down the hall in front of the room where Mavis, Wanda and Eunice were still inside of. He looked both excited and nervous and scare all at once. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw the familiar blue eyes of Count Dracula. He gave him a warm smile.

"Relax, I was just like you when this happened," he told him.

"Yeah, don't worry, my wife's been doing this _hundreds_ of times… I speak from personal experience on _that_ also." Wayne added.

"Yeah… too much information…" Gill remarked.

"Uh, I think you mean TMI." Johnny told him.

"Who cares? I just want it to be over already!" Frank stated.

"Don't we all brother… don't we all…" Murray nodded.

It was silent in the hall after that last statement. They all felt they had been there forever now. The silence dragged on and on and it seemed that the only sounds nearby were from the old grandfather clock nearby. Each tick seemed to get louder and louder, so much so that it was beginning to drive them all to their breaking point.

Suddenly the silence was broken with a cry. Johnny being worried came through the door first, the others came after.

Inside he found Wanda cleaning up and Mavis was sitting on the bed holding something small and wrapped in a blanket. The crying seemed to be coming from there and Mavis was doing her best to calm it down. Wanda and Eunice were also standing close by smiling

"Hush my darling, it's ok…" She whispered softly and rocked it gently as the little one fell asleep. She looked a mess but she was still beautiful. Then one by one the others poked their heads in also and quickly started asking questions.

"Hey, is she ok?" Murray asked.

"What's going on?" The Invisible Man added.

"Is it over?" Frank inquired.

"Is it safe?" Wayne questioned.

"How's the baby?" Gill asked also.

"Mavy?" Dracula said, a bit worried. Mavis then looked up and noticed Johnny and the others.

"Oh look daddy's here!" She said and Johnny saw that as a sign to come near as he slowly walked over to her. "Johnny sweetie… meet you newborn son…"

He looked over and for the first time saw the tiny child's face. He had a small tuff of black hair like his Mavis' and his eyes were brown like his, though they were currently closed at the time. All the stress he had felt moments ago appeared to have disappeared once he saw his son. He smiled a peaceful smile.

"Hey there… little dude," he said.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Frank cried.

"Oh come on!" Murray whined since Frank's tear fell on him.

"So… it's a boy?" Gill asked as he stepped inside.

"Last time I checked." Eunice stated, folding her stitched arms. "Course at first I thought it was a girl at first… that is… until I turned him around…"

"All in all… the baby seems fully healthy." Wanda stated.

"Hey, Drac!" Johnny called out. "Come meet your new grandson!"

"So… does he… have a name?" Drac inquired, curiously as he slowly stepped inside.

"Well, we've been kinda thinking it over…" Johnny started as he took a seat next to Mavis and put a arm around her.

"And we've decided on…" Mavis continued as she gripped Johnny's hand.

"Devlin." They both said, smiling

Dracula then gazed at the face of his new grandchild and began to smile very warmly at the little one. He hadn't been this happy since Mavis was born one-hundred and twenty-two years ago. He rubbed the check of Baby Devlin and caused him to giggle.

"Aw… Little Devlin, a worthy addition to our family." Dracula smiled as he put his hands on Johnny and Mavis' shoulders.

"And look! He's got fangs!" Johnny added as Devlin yawned and revealed a pair of small but point fangs inside his gummy little mouth. "See? He's a vampire like us! Aw, man! This is so cool!

Then Dracula began to hear something that made his eyes widen. "Wait a minutes…" he said as he leaned toward Devlin and began listening.

"What is it Dad?" Mavis asked.

"Listen…" he told them quietly. They began to do so. "Can you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Mavis responded.

"I think so…" Johnny replied.

"What is it?" Murray inquired. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine… but has a beating heart… not unlike a human." Dracula revealed which surprised everyone greatly.

"But… _how_?" The Invisible Man questioned. "How can he have _vampire_ fangs and still have _blood_ flowing through him? Now that just doesn't make any sense…"

"I know and I do not know either…" Dracula admitted.

"Does this mean he's…" Gill began.

"Yes… he is half-human… half-vampire. A monster hybrid." Dracula declared. Baby Devlin just continued to sleep undisturbed while everyone stared at him with curious and interested looks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, the votes are all in and 'Devlin' has one. Please keep enjoying the fic and don't forget to review.**


	5. Hybrid

**Chapter 5**

Later, while Eunice, Wanda and the others were all handing the newborn baby and making sure he was cleaned, feed and watered, Mavis, Johnny and Dracula all gathered in Mavis' old room to talk about how their new son could be half-human and half-vampire.

"But I don't get it… how could he have fangs and a beating human heart?" Mavis wondered.

"Yeah, I mean… shouldn't he have been born a _full_ vampire or something?" Johnny added. "I mean… me and Mavis are full vampires so why isn't _he_?"

Dracula thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Aha! I've got it!" he declared. He then zoomed over and looked Johnny straight in the eye. "Jonathan?"

"Yeah…" Johnny said, slowly.

"Did you or did you not… ahem… sleep together with my daughter _before_ you were wed and turned into a vampire?" Drac demanded.

"Dad!" Mavis exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Well… maybe?" Johnny smiled, sheepishly.

"Aha! I _knew_ it!" Dracula exclaimed, as he looked at Johnny with angry red eyes.

"Yay, he figured it out… give the vampire a prize." The Shrunken Head remarked sarcastically from the other side of the door. Mavis then got between them.

"Dad! Calm down! Remember; what happens between me and Johnny is just between us. Ok?" Mavis told him.

Dracula sighed. "Ok…"

"Now… what does it matter when we.. _slept_ together?" Mavis questioned.

"Well I've been thinking…" Dracula started to say.

"_That's_ a first." The shrunken head remarked.

Dracula frowned but continued. "And I believe… that young Devlin here was conceived by you two right before you and Jonathan became wed."

"But that was a year ago." Johnny pointed out.

"Vampire take a little while longer to become pregnant." Dracula explained. "But they usually don't have them so fast… which might explain it…"

"Explain what?" Mavis asked.

"What he is." Dracula stated. "I've heard very old stories about it but I never really thought they existed…"

"What a special type of vampire?" Johnny inquired.

"No. Vampire Hybrids. A very rare race of vampires from the olden times. Said to have been born when a vampire, mostly male, mates with a human. Once they do so, their child undergoes a certain genetic change… giving birth to one usually _kills_ the one delivering it, but like I said… they are usually human." Dracula explained.

"So when me and Johnny… Ahem… slept together…" Mavis began.

"_My_ human DNA effected our kid's DNA!" Johnny finished. "Cool!"

"So, what else do you know about these… Hybrid Vampires?" Mavis questioned her father.

"Well they have all of our strengths, but none of our weaknesses. In a sense, they get… _the best of both worlds_." Dracula said.

"You _had_ to go there." Mavis remarked, in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, Miley Cyrus? Really?" Johnny asked, amused.

"I find her music _soothing!_" Dracula defended. "Anyway, that is not the point! What _is_ interesting is what he can _do_!"

"You said he had all our strengths…" Mavis began.

"Yes, and none of our weakness's." Dracula nodded.

"Meaning…?" Johnny inquired a bit confused.

Johnny walked over to the window and gazed at the bright, full moon. "It means that unlike _us_ he go out into the sun and not be burned, it means he can eat garlic without his throat swelling up like a melon, everything we _can't_ do, he _can_ do."

"So he has vampire strength, speed, telekinesis AND he can climbs walls and fly just like a bat?" Johnny questioned further.

"To an extent… yes." Dracula added. "Their powers are somewhat weaker than a full vampires but they still have them, regardless."

"Wow…" Johnny said, amazed. "So he can eat human foods too?"

"Yes, as well as scorpions, frogs, mice… anything monsters eat." Dracula added.

"Cool! Mav our kid is so cool!" Johnny said to Mavis, enthusiastically. He then quickly noticed that Mavis wasn't as happy as he was at the moment. "Mav?"

"Mavis, what is wrong? Aren't you happy?" Dracula asked, concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just… just…" Mavis started to say.

"Just what?" Her father inquired, worried.

Mavis gulped before speaking. "Dad… will he immortal like us?"

Dracula's eyes widened a bit as soon as she asked that little question and looked at both her and Johnny with a certain look in his eye that they didn't fully understand.

"What?" Johnny asked. "What's wrong?"

Drac paused before speaking as well. "There's uh… no easy way to tell you both…"

"Tell us what?" Mavis questioned. "What's wrong with our son!?"

"Well… because he is part human… he also _ages_ like a human, just like Johnny did." Dracula answered.

"So… he's not immortal?" Johnny asked, a little slowly.

"I'm sorry… but he is not…" Dracula said, sadly.

Mavis's head lowered and she began to cry softly as Johnny comforted her by wrapping his arms around her. Dracula stared sadly at the couple and stepped forward.

"Man… life sucks," The red-head muttered dejectedly. "It sucks, and there's not a thing anyone can do about it."

"No, there isn't." Dracula agreed before he got a determined look on his face. "But I guess we'll just have to _roll!_"

"Roll… yeah roll! Roll away!" Johnny cheered as Dracula approached Mavis slowly.

"Hey, listen my little ghoul," he told his daughter as he lifted up her chin. "I know this is difficult… but right now your son needs you by his side, he needs you to show him the way, to control his powers and live a long and healthy life like a regular human. He may not be able to live forever… but is still _your_ child. _You_ brought him into this world and we are going to treasure this baby's life and all of the moments in it...and when it is their time to leave us, we will be content in knowing that she has lived a good life - that we will meet her again in the spirit world."

Mavis just shook her head dejectedly, trying to hold back her tears.

"It is not going to be easy. Nothing ever is." Dracula admitted softly, a tender look on his face. "It will be harder than anything, seeing this happen and not being able to stop it. But there is no point in being sad over it: all we can do is make sure that this little one has as full a life as possible. Besides, you and Johnny will have each other...we'll all have each other and I will help in any way that I can, ok?"

As Mavis tried to compose herself, he knew that his father was right Still, it would _not_ be easy but...the least she could do was try to see the positive.

"Your right Dad…" Mavis said. "And I promise that we will give our son a life worth living for!"

"You know it!" Johnny said, happily.

Mavis smiled up at her husband then turned to her father. "Can I… see him?" she asked.

"Of course, follow me." Dracula said as he began to leave the room. Johnny helped Mavis up as the two began to follow him.

They soon arrived in another room of the castle where Wanda was busy rocking Baby Devlin in his blanket while singing a little song to him quietly. She then noticed Mavis, Johnny and Drac entering and smiled at them warmly.

"Can I…" Mavis began.

"Yes, of course, sweetie." Wanda said before handing him to her.

Mavis held her son in her arms gently while smiling at him with a loving look on her face as she continued to stare at her infant son as he slept peacefully. Johnny smiled at him as well.

"Boy… we sure made one heck of a kid, huh Mav?" Johnny remarked.

"Yeah… we did… he's beautiful." Mavis sighed.

"He kind of reminds me of _you_." Dracula told his daughter, smiling at his grandson.

"But… even with us protecting him and teaching him how to use his powers properly… he'll still be an outcast… a freak… they'll _kill _him." Mavis pointed out. "And everybody knows about monsters know so there's no point in hiding anymore… I don't want him living the same way I did… completely cut off from the outside world…"

"Yeah, that be the worse." Johnny agreed.

"Well whatever you decide to do, he'll always be welcome here." Dracula told him.

"Thank you Dad…" Mavis said, gratefully. She then looked toward Devlin. "And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…"

As they continued to comfort Mavis and gush over Baby Devlin, a mysterious figure watches them from a window outside, not that any of them noticed. The figure was actually Carrigan himself, just floating in mid-air thanks to his telekinesis. He seemed to have a devilish smile on his face as he looked at Baby Devlin interested.

"Hmm, this kid might be useful somebody, defiantly someone to keep an eye on," he remarked himself. "Gibson!"

A large brown bat then flew straight past Carrigan, screaming a little bit as he crashed into something above. Carrigan just groaned a bit while everybody inside the room he was looking at looked up. They all appeared to think it was nothing, shrugged and left the room.

The brown bat then floated down, panting then turned back into his vampire form and levitated himself upward using his telekinesis. The vampire was Indian, had a bald head and gray beard with brown eyes. He wore a long brown coat, a white ruffled shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Yes, sir?" The vampire known as Gibson asked.

"Make sure to send an agent to watch those three every so often." Carrigan informed her.

"But… why sir?" Gibson asked, curiously.

Derek glared at him fiercely. "What did I say about questioning me!?"

"Uh… right sir… sorry sir!" Gibson said, shaking in a scared manner.

"But to answer your question; I want to keep an _eye_ on that boy." Derek said. "He may be just what we need. Now come on… let's go. I have a feeling that this is gonna be more fun than I could have ever hoped…"

Derek then ceased using his telekinesis and started to fall downwards with his arm crossed. He let the rushing winds rush up his hair as he continued to fall downwards. And then, while he was twenty feet away from the ground, he transformed into his bat form and started flying. Gibson followed soon afterward and followed him. As the two scheming vampires flew continued to fly off to parts unknown they failed to notice an even bigger vampire bat watching from afar before turning into a mist and sinking back into the shadows.

The baby had, of course, become hotel-famous; all it had been was someone overhearing Frank muttering it to the new Hotel chef and... BOOM! Soon the entire hotel knew that Johnny and Mavis had somehow had a half-human, half-vampire child, much to the couple's slight discomfort. Thankfully, Drac managed to keep most of them off their backs and even froze some of them.

Johnny and Mavis soon decided to head back home before the rest of the residents inside the Hotel got anymore restless. They packed up their things, were handed a few baby gifts from the others, said their goodbye's and even hugged a bit before taking off into the night while Drac and the others all watched them go. As they drove off Dracula looked away with a face full of worry as Mavis' words echoed in his head. 'He'll be an outcast. They'll kill him'. The new grandfather could only hope that never happen and secretly wished for his grandson's safety and health. He even whispered something to Martha.

"Martha... please... please watch over our grandchild... something tells me... soon he'll need all the help me can get." Drac whispered as a silent wind blew by.


	6. Fifteen Years Later

**Chapter 6**

**Fifteen Years Later**

Inside a large, one-story cabin that looked like it really was built fifteen-years ago, while the birds chirped outside, a fourteen, soon-to-be fifteen, year old boy was laying in bed with his eyes closed. His named was Devlin, son of Johnny and Mavis and grandson of Count Dracula.

Devlin was now around the same height as his mother, only a little taller and has shoulder length black hair that was the same color as his mother's and was almost as messy as his father's and dark brown eyes. He was somewhat scrawny like his father but also a bit muscular and had black, discolored rings around his eyes, probably due to all the nights he spent awake thanks to his nocturnal parents plus pale skin, like's mothers. He also wore a black tank top, blue cargo shorts and black studded armbands. Around his neck was a silver cross.

His room was relatively plain with posters of various rock and roll bands on his walls like ACDC, KISS, etc. There were also multiple skulls, religious books on his shelves and other gothic accessories all over the place.

In his ears were a pair of earplugs blasting loud rock and roll music while he slept. But then he started twitching and groaning in his sleep as violent images of an unknown creature flashed in his mind over and over until he woke up with a gasp and sat up. He pants over and over again, to regain his breath. He sighed he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Man…" Devlin breathed.

Meanwhile, inside a modest little kitchen with several usual kitchen items and a small round table built for three. The sound of someone humming was heard. The one humming was the now a hundred and thirty-seven year old Mavis Dracula who still looked as young as ever but also looked more like a mom, evident by her attire as she now wore a white and blue apron but still wore her black dress. She continued to hum as she poured a large amount of syrup onto a stack of pancakes. Hanging on the wall in the kitchen were also little pictures of her, Johnny and Devlin, from when he was a baby, to when he could walk properly and when he had reached his teenage years. She smiled at them for a bit and got back to work on the breakfast she was preparing via pouring a glass of orange juice.

Elsewhere, in her son's room, Devlin stared into space for a few moments before leaping off the bed and stretching all four of his limbs as he put on a pair of knee length black boots. He even cracked his neck a few times for good measure.

"Devlin! Breakfast is ready!" Mavis called out from another room.

"Coming, Mom!" Devlin shouted back as turned and walked out of his bedroom.

Still groggy, Devlin entered the kitchen and walked past his mother who had just set his breakfast on the table.

"Morning, Devlin!" Mavis said.

"Morning, Mom." Devlin said, in response, still sounding tired.

He sat down at the table, stared his breakfast and started poking it with his fork.

"So how was your sleep? You haven't come out of your room all day." Mavis said.

"I was ok Mom…" Devlin replied, a bit dully.

"Nightmares again?" Mavis asked, concerned.

Devlin raised a brow. "Something like that. How'd did you know?"

"I'm your Mother I know everything about you." Mavis stated.

"Of course…" Devlin muttered.

Just then someone kicked open the door and the now forty-year old Johnny stepped into the house. While he was in his early forties, Johnny still looked like he was in his twenties due to his vampire immortality and in his arms he was carrying a large amount of recently chopped up wood, although to him it felt like nothing. He still had a goatee and was now wearing a yellow flannel shirt and blue jeans rolled up to the knees with black and white sneakers on his feet.

"Hey! Good morning, sport!" Johnny said with a smiling face and a jolly tone of voice. "It's about time you got out of that room. We barely see you."

"Yeah… I know." Devlin muttered.

"See anybody out there?" Mavis asked Johnny.

"Nah, nothing as usual." Johnny said as he walked into another room, still carrying the stacks of wood. "Which is a good thing caused it allowed me to show off my awesome chopping skills!"

Johnny made several kung fu cries from the other room as well the sounds of rapid fire movements before a crash was heard that made Devlin and Mavis wince.

"I'm ok!" he cried.

"Was that my favorite vase?" Mavis called out.

In the living room, Johnny was standing over the remains of what appeared to be an antique vase from the late nineteenth century and had wide eyes on his face.

"Uh… no," he said as he pushed the remains of the vase under the couch using his telekinesis, which only Devlin could her. He raised a brow then resumed eating.

"He hid it under the couch again." Devlin said to his mother, nonchalantly.

"Traitor!" Johnny called out.

"Hey, I'm not getting in trouble unless I _do_ something." Devlin shrugged.

"Next time do your old kung fu moves _outside_, not in the house." Mavis informed her husband.

"Sorry!" Johnny apologized.

"So Devlin, you haven't anything fun planned for today?" Mavis asked.

"Well… most of time is spent hiding in my room and practicing my dangerous powers so… no not really." Devlin responded in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, come on, there must be _something_ fun you like to do." Mavis said.

"The most fun I have is ratting Dad out whenever he messes up or breaks something." Devlin stated. "And so far I'm ahead of schedule."

Johnny then entered the room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Turns out Devlin here is depressed that he has nothing to today." Mavis replied.

"I never said that." Devlin pointed out. His mother gave him a look. "Right, right, you know everything. Gotcha. But it's not just that… spending all these night awake is _really_ getting too me… and all I want is to have a real adventure, explore the world like you guys did… but that's never gonna happen."

"Why not?" Johnny questioned.

"It's just… complicated, that's all." Devlin sighed. "And you I _still_ haven't mastered my telekinesis yet? I can't even turn into _bat_ for very long."

"Ah, sure you will kid!" Johnny said. "Someday, you'll see."

"Yeah, and someday I _won't_ catch you messing up… like when you hide your toenail clippings under the couch as well." Devlin pointed out.

"Johnny! How could you?" Mavis exclaimed, a bit disgusted.

"Easy! You take a nail clipper and… hey!" Johnny said, realizing what his son just did, which made the fifteen-year old smirk a bit.

"Hey! Why don't you invite some of your friends over? That might cheer you up." Mavis suggested.

"What friends?" Devlin scoffed. Everyone at school treats me like I'm _nothing_, Mom."

"Aw, come on sport you're not 'nothing' your _special_! Just like me and your Mom!" Johnny told him.

"No, I'm _different_." Devlin stated. "I know that and _they_ know that too. They make me _so mad_… that I want to _explode_. You know I could tear them apart with one hand."

"Now Devlin, we've told you before, you can't be using your powers violently." Mavis told him.

"I know that but can't you teach me how to talk to a girl without tripping over everything I say? How to not behave a weirdo in front of _everyone_. Teach me… teach me how to be _normal!_" Devlin said.

"Kid, normal… is _totally_ overrated." Johnny said to his son.

"He's right. This is who we are Devlin, you have to learn to accept it and also… have faith in _who you are_." Mavis added. Devlin sighed and turned away with his hands behind his head.

"Oh and Devlin?" Johnny suddenly said which made Devlin turn around and see him holding out a brown box.

"Happy Birthday!" His parents both cheered which made him smile a bit as he approached them.

"Yeah, you didn't think we'd forget did ya?" Johnny asked his son as he handed the box to him.

"Go ahead, open it." Mavis urged him.

Devlin looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a small, old-fashioned looking book with a cover with little drawn on pictures of flowers and bats and the title, written in red said 'True Love by Mom'.

"A book?" Devlin asked. "You wrote me a book Mom?"

"Not me, your grandmother." Mavis said. "Go ahead, read it."

Devlin glanced at the book again and decided to do just that, on each page there were different pictures of a couple he could vague recognize.

"Two lonely bats crashed in the night…" he began to read. "They felt a _zing_, love at first sight. They knew right then they would be husband and wife. For a zing only happens once in your life. Your zing will come my love. Cherish it. Love, Mommy."

Mavis smiled as he read the whole thing out loud, vaguely remembering when she herself read it as well.

"Grandma wrote this?" Devlin asked.

"That's right." Mavis nodded. "She wrote it especially for my one hundred and eighteenth birthday."

"The two lonely bats? That was her and…" Devlin began.

"Yep! Your Grandma and Grandpa!" Johnny finished, proudly. "That's how they met! It's kind of how your mother and I met too!"

"Really? He crashed into you?" Devlin asked, incredulously.

"On a broom stick no less." Mavis added with a humorous tone.

"Well hey, I said I was sorry afterwards, didn't I?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I was having some fun." Mavis assured him.

"Cool! Anyways sport, both your Mother and I crashed into each other, felt a zing and every since then we've been together." Johnny said. Both of his parents held each other gently after he said this, which made Devlin slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, please get a room…" he complained.

"Sorry…" his father apologized.

"So you really believe this? This… _zing_ thing?" Devlin questioned. "No offence but it sounds a bit kooky…"

"Only because you haven't experienced it for yourself." Mavis pointed out. "Like the book said; 'Your zing will come. Cherish it.'. And I have no doubt that you will."

"Yeah, maybe… but really, who could ever love something like _me_?" Devlin inquired, full of self-hate.

"Well, _we_ do." Johnny stated. Devlin looked at them surprised.

"And we always will." Mavis added, with a smile.

Devlin gave them a small smile also. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Well… better get going… another _fangtastic_ day at… _school_. Hoo-ray… why am I even _going_ to school anyway? Can't I be home schooled like _you_ were Mom?"

"I told you Devlin, having a monster, even one that's _half_ monster at a human is a great way of showing that monsters and humans can coexist." Mavis explained. "There's a lot of people out there that still don't trust us you know, and this will help."

"Yeah… not helping me much." Devlin stated sighed as he grabbed his brown backpack, which was near the door and began to walk outside.

"You sure he'll be ok?" Mavis asked Johnny.

"Ah, he'll be fine!" Johnny said, confidently. "He's your kid, after all… and mine."

Mavis smiled, comforted by her husband's words.

* * *

Outside, Devlin walked until he stood right in the middle of the clearing that surrounded his house. He and his parents lived in the hilltops so they didn't get many neighbors and were mostly surrounded by trees. Devlin reached into his pocket, took out an old pocket watch and checked the time. It is 8:55.

"Aw, man, school starts in five minutes. I'll never get there in time," he griped then he suddenly got an idea. Unless…

Devlin checked to make sure no one was looking or was even sneaking around then stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"Ok… here goes…" he said.

Devlin closed his eyes then concentrates and suddenly shape shifted into a small black bat with red eyes. He carried with him a small brown backpack.

"Yes! I hope this lasts long enough…" Devlin muttered.

Devlin then starts flying above the houses towards the school down at the very bottom of the hill Below him, the vampire known as Carrigan stared at the sky and watched him from the shadows under the trees. He whistled impressed.

"Kid's doing better than I thought," he said to himself. He then heard a rustling noise behind him and seemed to know who and what it was

"Hey, we gonna do this or are you gonna lurk in the shadows all day?" he called out. Carrigan turned around as a African-French man, who looked to be about forty-six or so, stepped out of the shadows. As he continued to look at Carrigan angrily he took a long sip of wine from a bottle he was carrying in his hand and wiped his mouth. His name was Morgan Moreau.

Morgan was tall and muscular, around the same height as Count Dracula himself only a bit more muscular. He had short black hair and amber eyes, as well as a beard. He wore a long black coat over a dark yellow dress shirt, a silver cross around his neck, brown pants and black dress shoes.

Derek just smirked. "Hello, Morgan."

Before Derek knew he was suddenly super speeded into a tree by Morgan whose eyes flashedred. His body slammed into it hard and fast, which shook it violently but did not disturb anyone close by like Devlin's parents.

Morgan spoke with a French accent. "Carrigan!" he hissed.

The aforementioned vampire chuckled. "Well, nice to see you too, mister priest. How's immortality suiting you little man?"

"Why are you here?" Moreau demanded.

"Haven't you been paying attention to me? If so, you know why." Carrigan said. "Now back off!"

Derek eyes then flashed red as well as he gave Morgan a strong strove, pushing him back very far. Derek then dusted himself off.

"Anyways, I'll leave him and his folks be for now. But make no mistake… I _will_ come for him and then we'll be _ruling_ over these lousy humans." Carrigan promised.

"You should leave him alone!" Moreau threatened him.

"Or _what?_ You'll _kill _me? You've only lived for like what? Three hundred years or so? Please. I've already lived for over _four-hundred years_ little man and lived _a lot _of lives with many, _many _names already, so who's to say I'm not gonna live four hundred more? Huh?" Derek asked, smugly.

Morgan then pointed at Derek dramatically. "Be warned Carrigan, while you may have been born a vampire and I merely turned, I will continue to protect the humans from the likes of you alongside my brethren."

"Yeah? Good luck with that." Derek said, unconvinced. "Later little man."

Derek super speeded away. Morgan sighed and stared at Devlin's house thoughtfully.


	7. The Angel and the Devil

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile Devlin was now beginning to fly closer and closer to a large two story building that was his school. Already other kids were beginning to gather inside. It seemed that he would be there in no time.

"Almost there… just a little more…" he muttered to himself, quietly. Then Devlin's bat body then started to glow and emit a bluish purple mist. "Oh, not again!"

His bat eyes widen when he saw someone up ahead; an sixteen-year old Scottish-American girl named Kara Erikson, who is walking towards the school with a chipper grin.

Kara was a bit petite, standing at about 4'10, with small 'pixie-like' features, golden-red hair in the form of pigtails and light green eyes. She also had a round head and fair skin. She wore a green jacket over a light green shirt, a green mini skirt, dark green tights, dark and light green roller blades and a black and green helmet.

Devlin suddenly morphed back into his normal form and ended up crashing into Kara in mid flight.

The two rolled across the ground until they skidded to a stop. They both groaned in pain. Devlin realized what has just happen, got up and rushed over to her

"Oh man, are you ok?" he asked, concerned as he helped the slowly recovering Kara up.

"Yeah, that felt so… good!" Kara exclaimed. She spoke in a soft, Scottish accent. "Except for hitting my head… but what a _rush! _Yay!

"You sure your ok? I kinda… ran into you pretty fast." Devlin said, trying to avoid the topic of him flying towards her.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It takes a lot more than _that_ to hurt _me_…" Kara said, slowly.

For a moment, the two were frozen in place, almost as if the entire area or school didn't exist in their world. It was just them, as they were lost in each other's eyes; as if a spell had been placed on them just by being near one another. Suddenly, a shimmer in both their eyes sparkled; an electric pink wave washed over them, with a sparkle in their eyes. For a moment, an eternity passed them within a few seconds, as for a few seconds, they could hear their hearts beat just by holding on to each other's hands. It was as if… they felt from this first sighting of one another… a _zing_.

They soon snapped out of it, both equally embarrassed and they hid their blushing faces as they pulled away from each other. They chuckled a little bit, looking nervous.

"So… you're not… mad at me?" Devlin asked, a bit afraid by what her answer would be, given his bad history with other people.

"No, silly! Why would I be?" Kara asked, innocently.

"Well I did just… run into you… kinda… sorta…" Devlin responded, awkwardly. This was exactly what he meant when he told his parents that he had trouble talking to girls.

"Ah, don't worry about it! It was an accident! Happens to everyone!" she said, shrugging it off.

"Really…?" The half-vampire asked, cautiously. He looked worried that she might trick him or attack him, but it did not happen as she continued to smile a cute smile at him.

"Really, really!" Kara said.

"Ok then…" Devlin said, slowly as he began to become a little more comfortable.

Kara then realized something. "Wait a minute… wasn't there _a bat_ where you were? And weren't you _flying _towards me instead of running? Because that would be _so cool!_"

Devlin whimpered while thinking of a lie, then… "I… I gotta go!" he said quickly.

Devlin rushed towards the school while Kara watched him go, a bit confused by the scene as well as curious.

As Devlin started to walk toward the school the other student turn and stared at him bizarrely and fearfully.

"Hey, look! It's Devlin!" One student called out.

Devlin glanced at them with a cold yet sad look on his face causing many to turn away from him and whisper about him.

"Is that him?"

"I think so."

"What a weirdo."

"Did you hear what he did yesterday?"

"What kind of school lets a monster like _him_ enroll?"

"My Mom says that that his whole family are a bunch of suck monkeys!"

"Yeah, me too."

Some students even brushed past him rudely then knocked him down, laughing, which caused him to drop his books. Devlin groaned as he got up and picked up his books.

Then eighteen-year old student brushed past and knocked him onto the ground again, only a bit more roughly. The student's name is Casey Foley. Casey was tall, a bit muscular, had short black hair and blue eyes and wore at the moment a purple jacket with black stripes over a white shirt, black pants and black laughed to himself while Devlin glared at him angrily

"Hey, watch it Foley!" Devlin said.

"Did you two hear something because I could have sworn I heard someone talking." Casey said to his friends.

Devlin then got up and dusted himself off. "Seriously, what's your problem anyway, Case?" he questioned.

Casey turned to Devlin, glaring at him. "Well, since you asked… you," he responded.

"_Me_? What did I do to you?" Devlin inquired, faking innocence.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean!" Casey told him, angry.

"Oh yeah, your little hangout." Devlin remembered before smirking. "Still trashed like I left it for you?"

"Yeah, and you're going to pay, freak!" Casey stated.

The word 'freak' briefly makes Devlin's eyes flash blood red, although nobody noticed.

"What… did you call me…?" Devlin asked, his anger rising.

"You heard me!" Casey shot back.

Devlin and Casey glared at each other fiercely before Kara gets in-between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy you guys! Let's not fight!" Kara said. "I mean if you guys are gonna fight… I'm gonna need time to sell tickets and you know long it takes to make one ticket? Whoo…"

Devlin and Casey both exchange glances then look at Kara bizarrely.

"Any who… it's time for class. So let's… go, go, go!" Kara added, with a childish tone.

"Whatever." Casey grunted before pushed Devlin back down and snickered before walking away with his friends. Kara helped him back up again.

"You ok, tough guy?" Kara asked him

"I'm fine. Just… I'm fine.." Devlin said, sounding depressed.

As Devlin walked away, Kara attempts to stop him but just shrugged.

"Ok!" she said, as she began to skip towards the school, happily.

"You're one of those… glass half-full kind of people. Aren't you?" Devlin asked, without turning around.

"Yep! I mean, here on this _crazy world_… why not?" Kara shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Devlin admitted as he and Kara continued to make their way towards the school.

* * *

Inside small classroom with a dozen desks, multiple students were seated including Devlin, Kara and Casey.

In front of the class is their teacher, thirty-seven year old Wendell Wiggins who is standing in front of a picture of a solar eclipse.

Wendell was tall had black hair but is going bald and has blue eyes. He is overweight, had a round head and a few wrinkles. He wore a white dress shirt, a yellow tie-, brown pants and black dress shoes

"This is an astronomical phenomenon known as a complete solar eclipse. In just a few days time we will all have a chance to experience this rare phenomenon for ourselves. Now what causes eclipses? Anyone?

The class was silent. Wendell turned to Devlin, who was busy reading a strange book

"Devlin!" he called out.

Devlin raises his head "Yeah?"

"What causes eclipses?" Mr. Wiggins repeated.

"Uh… a solar eclipses is caused by the moon blocking the sun from the earth." Devlin replied.

"Correct. From the dawn of civilizations, superstitions have marked solar eclipses as a sign of the apocalypse." Mr. Wiggins began to explain.

As Wendell talked, Devlin turns and saw Casey glaring angrily at him. He also saw Kara waving at him with a wide grin. Devlin groaned. Then Casey raised his hand.

"Yes, Casey?" Wendell said

"Excuse me teach, but are sure we should be in the same class as something like _him_." Casey questioned, gesturing to Devlin, making everyone whisper to each other.

"Now Mister Foley, whatever problems you have with Kevin here, you'll have to just work it out." Mr. Wiggins stated.

"But look at him! He's not like us! He and his family rarely leave home! Everyone here knows what they are. He's a freak!

Everyone then starts chattering at once while Mr. Wiggins tried to calm them down. Kara looked at Kevin worried as he, unknown to anyone else, crushed one of the legs of the desk with his bare heads. Then the bell rang.

"Alright, class dismissed. Have a nice weekend, but not too much fun, we don't need any more riots like last week." Mr. Wiggins said.

Everyone got up to leave.

* * *

Later was Devlin struggling to open his locker. He swiped a key card through it multiple times, which seemed to be the only way to open it but it wouldn't move an inch. He pounded on it and tried to pull it open but to no avail. A few students chuckle at the sight of him struggling

Devlin sighed in frustration. He checked to see if anyone is looking and abruptly ripped the locker door off its hinges before taking his books out.

He managed to put the locker door back on before anyone saw, and then Kara suddenly popped up behind him

"Hi, there!" she said, excited.

"Oh!" Devlin exclaimed, frightened. Devlin spun around, startled by her sudden appearance and saw Kara. "Oh, it's you again."

"What's wrong with your locker?" Kara asked.

"Oh… nothing, just… fell of the hinges." Devlin said, nervously. You know, I never really got your name after I… crashed into you.

"My name's Kara." Kara smiled.

"Kara? That's a pretty cool name." Devlin smiled back.

"Yeah, my mom picked it." Kara said, blushing. "And _your_ name?"

"Me? Oh, I'm… Devlin," he said.

"Wow! Cool name!" Kara told him.

"Thanks… my uh… Mom picked mine out too…" Devlin admitted, bashfully. "I assume you're new?"

Kara nodded; excited. "Uh-huh! Just came from Cleveland today!"

"Cool, on my birthday." Devlin remarked.

"Really? It's your birthday?" Kara asked, excited. Devlin nodded. "Oh, cool! So how old are you?

"Fifteen." The vampire hybrid responded.

"Oh, great. I'm the older women." Kara said, slightly annoyed. "But not by much, I promise!"

"It's cool… you look pretty young to _me_… I mean… not super young but enough to me by… I mean… ugh… sorry… I'm uh… I'm not good at talking to girls… or other people." Devlin admitted, while his voice continued to stutter, his uncomfortableness was apparent but he tried his best to remain observant. "Guess you can say I have _zero_ social skills… that's why I'm better off alone.

"Aw, come on! _No one_ should be alone! I mean you're too interesting of a person to stay locked up in your room all day!" Kara told him.

"Really?" Devlin asked, surprised.

"Really, really, _really_." Kara stated, with a smile. "And sorry about that back there."

"No worries, they do that all the time and Foley can be a real idiot sometimes." Kevin stated.

Kara raised a brow. "Sometimes?"

"Ok, maybe a lot. Yeah." Kevin admitted. He and Kara both share a chuckle.

"Hey, you want to go to a party?" Kara offered.

"Party?" Devlin asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's at that rich kid Morris Bench's place. It's tonight." Kara explained. She then spoke in her excited tone again. "You want to come? Huh?"

"Uh… don't know… I don't do well in… crowds…" Devlin confessed, slowly

"Aw, come on! Just come over and try it! PLEASE?" Kara begged. "Come on live a little! Don't you wanna learn how to have a little more fun?"

"Well… I'll think about it." Devlin relented.

"Awesome!" The little, red-headed girl said with a giggle. "Well, I have to get to my next class. Catch you later alligator!"

Kara giggled again before zooming off. Devlin chuckled to himself and sighed. He looked to be completely and utterly in love but he didn't seem to fully realize it himself, at least not yet.

He then heard a scurrying sound behind him. Devlin turned but saw no one else there but him, though he still had a confused look on his face.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. A strong wind blows by, answering his question, though he still seems a bit confused. He then turned and around and nearly bumped into the vampire known as Carrigan. "Gah! Oh, sorry… didn't see you there."

"It's ok, I get that a lot." Derek said. "Guess you could say I'm very light on my feet, even for someone of our kind. Or rather… _my_ kind?"

Devlin looked at him confused. "Kind? What are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked. "Should I know you?"

"My name's not important. What _is_ important is what I _am_." Derek stated.

"Huh?" Devlin responded.

"You still haven't figured it out kid?" Derek asked. "Understandable I guess. Maybe _this_ will help."

Derek smiled and opened his mouth to reveal his pearl white teeth. Devlin looked closely and eyes widened when he saw two sharp, predator like fangs inside his mouth. He backed away a little while Carrigan held up his hands peaceful like.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." Derek assured him.

Devlin then regained his composure. "Then why are you here?"

"Oh you, talk a little." Derek shrugged.

"Talk about _what?"_ Devlin questioned.

"Like why in the world would you want to pretend to be human? You're not! Even if you'd like to be." Derek told him. "See to _them_… your just a _freak_… like _me_. They'll tolerate you for now… but sooner or later… they'll cast you out. Like a leper! See, their _morals_, their _code_, their 'fondness' of us monsters… it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. I'm telling ya kid, they're the only as good as the world allows them to be and I know you've seen it. So really, why side with a bunch of humans who'd burn you at the stake the first chance they get?"

Devlin folded his arms. "What's your point?"

"Not exactly a point just… how can you care about the humans when the world is _ours_? Huh?" Carrigan questioned.

"Ok… goodbye." Devlin said, trying to get away before Carrigan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you." Derek growled. Devlin then pushed him back.

"Back off man. You're crazy." Dev told him. "And lay off the caffeine, you sound like an egotistic maniac."

Devlin attempted to walk away before Derek suddenly appeared in front him. He yelped, startled.

"Come on kid, why would you wanna hang around a bunch of stupid apes anyway?" Derek questioned.

"Hey, they're not stupid ok?" Devlin stated. Carrigan then gestured to behind him and Dev then saw a large janitor listening to loud music and playing with his mop like it was a guitar, completely unaware that he was not the only person in the hallway. "Ok…some are… but not all! Besides, my father was human and there's a human part of me too."

"Yeah, I know… and I'll bet you'd want nothing more to be rid of it forever, don't you? You know, finally cut loose and get revenge on everyone that has ever done you wrong?" Derek inquired. "Come on, don't deny it. You know you want to."

Devlin then had a look on uncertainty on his face, it seemed that he was starting to think about it.

"Food for thought." Derek said. "Think about it kid, after all there's no one else out there who knows what's it's like to be outcast… then _me_."

Before Devlin could comment on that last bit Derek zoomed off without another word.

"Wait!" Devlin called out, but Carrigan was already gone. He was so lost in thought in fact that he was unaware of someone else standing behind him.

"Greetings."

Devlin yelped again as he turned around and saw Morgan standing behind him, the bottle of wine still in his hand.

"Ok… this is getting old." Devlin muttered. "Now who are _you_."

"Call me Moreau. I'm a friend." The priest said.

"Friend? Friends don't sneak up on each other in empty hallways." Devlin pointed out.

"I sense you are feeling uncertain." Morgan observed.

"Yeah… just a bunch of stuff this guy said to me…" Devlin muttered.

"About humans and our kind?" Morgan inquired, knowingly.

"Kind? Wait… you're a vampire too?" Devlin asked.

"Oui, like your father I was once human, but I was bitten and eventually I turned." Morgan explained.

"How do _you_ know about my father?" Devlin demanded. "You like a stalker with a crush or something?"

"No. Like I said; I am a friend. Here to help _you_." Morgan said as he took a sip of wine. He then offered it to Devlin. "Want some? It's one-hundred years old."

"No thanks…" Devlin shook his head.

"Then listen to me well boy… I understand your anger towards these humans… about your current situation… all alone with your parents, moving from place to place, having everyone turn against you…" Morgan began.

"Shut up." Devlin hissed.

"Humans may not be perfect, but I believe even in the darkest soul, there's_ always _hope. People and monsters _both_ want to believe in something greater, and it may be easier to hate, but it is stronger to love." Morgan continued as he began to back away. "Never forget that."

Then just like Derek, Morgan also zipped away without a word, leaving Devlin looking more confused than even and also looking greatly torn by what appeared to his devil and angel sides, all in one fell swoop.

* * *

**Voices**

**Kara Erikson: Stephanie Beard**

**Casey Foley: Greg Cipes**

**Wendall Wiggins: David McCallum**


	8. Preparing for a Party

**Chapter 8**

Elsewhere, back at the cabin in the woods, Mavis was inside their modest but warm living room looking at a picture of what appeared to be her and a five-year old Devlin. The living room she was in had a red carpeted floor, blood red wall paper, several red and gold chairs and pictures all over the wall and above the fireplace close by, including the one Mavis was holding. She sighed as she stroked the picture of her and young Devlin sadly then presses a button on it and watches it change to a more recent one.

Then Johnny came walking into the room and appeared to be playing with a pair of old fashioned looking action figures, like he was off in his own little world. He laughed like a kid would as he continued to play.

"Ha-ha! Take that! And that! And nobody makes a fool out of yours truly!" he said, talking through the heroic looking action figure. Then he started talking through the evil looking one. "Curse you, you do-gooder and friends! Curse you all!"

He then lowered them and took out a dead scorpion out of his pocket that looked slightly eaten and offered it to Mavis.

"Hey Mav, want some Scorpion?" Johnny asked.

Mavis sighed again and took out. "Gracias," she said.

"So… whatcha doing?" Johnny inquired.

"Oh… nothing…" Mavis mused.

"You worried about Dev?" Johnny questioned, knowingly.

"Yeah… I can't imagine how things must be for him… all this moving around… having to leave whenever a bunch of humans don't want us here…" Mavis said.

"Oh yeah… but you gotta remember not all humans are like that, most of those guys were just a bunch of stuffed up old adults that probably don't have enough fiber in their diets." Johnny stated.

"I know… but what bothers me most is that Devlin won't talk to _either_ of us about it." Mavis said, sadly. "And Devlin and I used to be so close… we shared _everything_… secrets, scorpions, soda…"

"Ah yes, nothing says 'bonding' like _backwash_ as I always say!" Johnny smiled. "We used to do that a lot too."

"He's just growing up so fast… those short years with him seem to be slipping away…" Mavis expressed in a depressed tone as she held the picture close. "I miss them…"

"Mav, come on, they all have to grow up sometime." Johnny reminded her. "And hey I miss those father-son bonding moment too but we can't dwell on them, it's not healthy."

"I know but he's just so isolated and lonely… he barely has any friends and he thinks the whole world hates him." Mavis said.

"Well _we_ don't." Johnny pointed.

"Yeah, but we're his _family_." Mavis stated. "We just got to find a way to make sure he knows that he is loved and not hated…"

"Hmm… maybe your Dad can help?" Johnny suggested.

"I don't know… it's been a while since we've been there and Devlin doesn't seem to really talk about his Grandfather. The two don't exactly know how to bond right." Mavis pointed out.

"Yeah… kind of like me when we first met…" Johnny admitted. He then noticed Mavis's sad face and his face softened. He then put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry… he'll open up when he's ready, we just need to have faith. Ok?"

Mavis put hand on his shoulder and sighed. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "Ok. But still… it's gonna take time for he's ready to actually talk to us."

They then heard a door opening up and familiar voice calling out.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"Oh, here is now! Speak of the devil!" Johnny smiled as he, along with Mavis walked toward the door, which Devlin closed behind him on his way in.

"Hey sport! How was school?" Johnny asked, in a friendly manner.

"Oh, it was ok, met a new girl, learned about the Eclipse…" Devlin began before the light finally managed to show his slightly bruised chin. "Course, it wasn't _all_ sun shine and rainbows?"

"Oh Devlin…" Mavis said, stroking his face.

"Mom, I'm fine." Devlin assured her. "You know me, any cut or bruise will just disappear in a matter of minutes."

"How did this happen?" Mavis asked, looking worried but serious.

"Uh…" Devlin started to say, he didn't want to worry his Mom about the school kids, who were the ones who caused it, and get them all moving again so he decided to pick another rough event. "Practicing my flying, did so to get to school… didn't last long… again."

"Oh Devlin, you know you can't do that yet… your human DNA always interferes." Mavis reminded him. "Why you keep trying to do that is beyond me."

"Well, that's easy; because it's stupid and dangerous." Johnny said. "Remind when _we_ were stupid and dangerous."

"No…" Mavis denied, as she began to walk away

"Trust me, we were." Johnny told his son, with a smile.

"Good to know." Devlin said, as he began follow his parents back into the living room. "Oh by the way… about that new girl. I felt something when I saw her?"

"Felt what?" Mavis asked, curiously.

"I not sure… but it was _weird_." Devlin mused. "And what's even weirder is… I don't feel that alone and my powers… they seem to be under control when she's around. I can't explain it but… she makes me feel human."

"Aw, Devlin's made his first friend!" Johnny smiled, messing up his hair a little. Devlin just playfully shrugged him off.

"_Acquaintance_, Dad. _Acquaintance._" Devlin stated.

"You know her name?" Mavis inquired.

"Kara Erikson, she's new, doesn't know what I am _and_… she's an older woman." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Alright, kiddo!" Johnny congratulated him, by giving him a pat on the back. "Just like your Mom, here!"

Mavis folded her arms and gave him a raised eyebrow after he said this.

"Uh… I meant that in the nicest of ways." Johnny said, slowly, trying not to make her mad.

"Sure you did." Mavis said.

"Look like it's the doghouse for _you_, Dad." Devlin told him.

"Aw, man! I just got out of there…" Johnny said, his face falling as he proceeded out of the room.

"So… you planning on seeing her again?" Mavis questioned Devlin. "Kara, I mean."

Devlin nodded "Yeah. Tonight. At a party. She invited me," he informed her.

Mavis looked surprised. "A party? Well… great!" she said, smiling.

"You sure you want me to go?" Devlin asked, a bit concerned.

"Well… do you _want_ to go?" Mavis inquired.

"I don't know I just… I just hate hiding all the time…" Devlin admitted. "I hate hearing what they say about me…"

"But you said that this girl makes you feel human." Mavis reminded him.

"Yeah… and she's… she's the only one who hasn't treated me like crud about what I am." Kevin said. "I don't know if she _did_ hear anything or not… but either I don't think I have anything to fear… but I'll keep my eyes open, anyway."

"Well, I say you should go, have a good time and… see how it all plays out, ok?" Mavis said to him.

Devlin nodded. "Ok. Thanks Mom."

Devlin rushed upstairs, his Mother sighed happily before walking to the kitchen while Morgan watched from the window.

* * *

At the same time, Derek and his lackey Gibson were also watching them, only from on top of a shadowy hilltop.

"Should we attack now master?" Gibson asked, eagerly.

Derek turns and sees that the sun is still in the sky._ "_Nah, it's too early. We'll attack at night, when he finally comes home from that party he's going to. Plus after all those humans turn on him, and they will, he'll _gladly_ turn to _our side_.

"Then we should follow him to this 'party' and attack him there!" Gibson said, impatiently.

"Patience! There will be too many people there, parties usually do have too many. We're not going to reveal ourselves to the public not until we complete our goal. We've come this far. When the time is right, we will have our revenge on _Dracula_.

"That 'goal' will _never_ completed, unless we attack!" Gibson stated before Derek pinned him a tree in a super fast motion, he looked like he was going to strangle him.

"Hey. Don't forget who's in charge here otherwise, you'll _wish_ you had the sun to finish you off. Got it?" he said, darkly.

Gibson nodded, afraid, and was dropped by Derek, he holds his sore neck and coughs.

"Don't worry, the eclipse will occur soon." Derek assured him.

"And then we attack?" Gibson inquired.

"Then we _all_ attack. Now, let's go have a snack while we wait." Carrigan said. Both men smile and lick their lips.

They saw a man in an expensive suit walking to his car and super speed over. The man, whistled as he walked closer to his car.

He heard a strange sound behind him, spins around but see's nobody around.

The man shrugged and continued walking back to his car but as soon as he turned back, he sees Derek standing in front of him.

"Hey, how's it going… _meat_?" Derek asked, in a casual yet dark tone.

The man backs into Gibson. He turned around and watched as Gibson showed his pair of sharp fangs. The bloodcurdling scream was heard in the distance.

* * *

Later, Devlin was standing front of a bathroom mirror, brushing his hair with a comb. His reflection was murky looking but it was still visible. He dusted himself and took a deep breath.

Devlin then started talking to his reflection. "Ok, Dev, you can do this. It's a just a party… filled with people… who can hurt… But! As long as you remember what Mom and Dad taught you… everything will be fine…"

Devlin then gripped the cross that was one his neck.

"Everything will be fine…" he repeated. Before putting a toothpick and smirking. "Beauty… awaits."

He then showed off his fangs, which then caused the mirror to crack. He groaned, annoyed. It didn't seem like this was the first time that this sort of thing had happened.

"Break the mirror again?" he heard his Dad call out.

"Yes…" Devlin said, annoyed.

"So… you finished talking yourself now?" Johnny added.

"Yes, Dad." Devlin stated, even more annoyed.

"Well then you'd better get going! A party waits for no man!" Johnny declared.

"Or freak…" Devlin muttered to himself, as he began to leave the room.

"Hey, I thought you were done talking to yourself." Johnny pointed out from another room.

"UGH!" Devlin growled, frustrated.

He soon arrived at the front door of the cabin where Mavis and Johnny were waiting by, wanting to see him off.

"Well I'm off to the party," he said.

"Ok… do you… need a coat?" Mavis offered.

"No need. The cold never bothered me anyway." Devlin said with a slight smirk.

"Well you have fun now." Mavis told him.

"I will Mom." Devlin said as he put on his boots.

"And did you wash behind your ears this time?" Mavis inquired.

Devlin frowned, embarrassed. "Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know… I know… Just don't talk to any strangers on your way!" Mavis added

"Mom, come on, I'm part Vampire. What can hurt me?" Kevin pointed out.

"Well in any case… try not to have too much fun, little buddy!" Johnny said.

"I still don't know _how_ anyone could have 'too much fun'." Devlin stated, as he opened the door.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Johnny assured him. His mother nodded out the door.

"Well, bye!" Devlin said to them.

"Bye!" His parents said as Devlin walked out the door. His mother watched him go, concerned. She sighed.

"Come on, Mav, he'll been fine." Johnny said as he put his arm around her and began to walk back into the castle. "I mean seriously, what could happen."

Just after he said this Derek suddenly dropped down and landed on their front porch. Both of their eyes widen, equally startled, as they turned around and saw Carrigan himself standing outside their door. Gibson also dropped down, only in a less graceful fashion, also. He rubbed his sore rear and dusted himself off before smiling evilly at the couple along with Derek.

"Howdy folks." Derek said, with red stuff on his fangs.

"Uh… can we help you?" Johnny asked.

Derek wiped the red stuff from his mouth and looked at it on his hand. "Oh, just wanted to say and… _talk_ a bit… about your boy. Devlin, is it?" he questioned.

"How do you know our son?" Mavis demanded. "Who _are_ you?"

"The name is… Derek Carrigan." The vampire said. Mavis' eyes widen after he mentioned his name clearly.

"Carrigan…" she whispered, she said his name like it was poison and she was probably right to do so…


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9**

"Wait… you know this guy?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the scary yet handsome looking vampire standing outside their door along with his Igor like sidekick while the moon from the now dark sky shines outside.

"Sort of… I heard Dad talking about him…" Mavis said.

"Aw, so Drac _does_ think about me." Derek said, mockingly. "What else has he told you?"

"He told me you were _banned_ from the Hotel." Mavis stated.

"Ah yes, the hotel… that old place still standing?" Carrigan inquired.

"How did you find us?" Mavis demanded.

"It wasn't hard, you bring darkness to this town little bat." Derek told her. "I could feel like a… like a… hand twisting my insides."

"Ew…" Johnny grimaced.

"Yeah, and you know the cause." Derek said.

"That is not Devlin!" Mavis snapped.

"Is it… is it _really_?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, it is!" Johnny stated. He looked towards Mavis. "Right?"

"Of course it isn't!" Mavis insisted. "He's just an innocent boy."

"An innocent boy? Please. You _really_ think you can keep Devlin like this? So tame? So good?" Derek questioned them. "I was the same when I first turned… and look at what I am now."

Derek then showed off his fangs as his eyes glowed bright red, lightning up the room.

"Dude… that so creepy… even for a vampire." Johnny remarked.

"Aw, thanks man! Anyway, you think Dev's good now but sooner or later he will join me, either out of his own free will or I just have to force him." Derek smirked.

"Devlin will _never _join you, it's not in him." Mavis stated.

"Yeah, he's too strong for ya dude!" Johnny added.

"Look, guys, I may not be a fan of the other part of the kid but thanks to that part he's more powerful than any of us and he will _lead_ us all!" Derek declared.

"Oh, don't you get it? I life without being mistreated by those parasites. The humans have run things long enough, but _we_… we will put an end to them." Derek stated. "The world belongs to _us_, not the humans. Ooh! Here's a good game; name one species that'll miss them."

"Uh…" Johnny said, about to raise his hand.

"You don't count!" Derek stated, making Johnny lower his hand. "See you guys can't! Because humans do nothing but consume and destroy. They create super ideas… then they use those ideas to kill anyone that gets in their way and you still hang out with those people because _you_ used to _be_ one of them Johnny-boy?"

"Uh… kinda." Johnny shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Well you shouldn't." Derek told him, bluntly. "Your part of the winning side now kid, not them."

"But my family is human…" Johnny said.

"Yeah, but give it a few decades… and everyone you know will be dead." Derek told him, before making a cutting throat gesture and laughing while Johnny lowered his head sadly.

Mavis then stepped forward. "That's enough!"

"Oh, Princess! You have something you'd like to add?" Carrigan questioned.

"Yeah, I do!" Mavis stated.

"Then go right ahead, I'm an open book." Derek offered.

"What exactly are you planning Carrigan and what does it have to do with my son?" Mavis demanded. Carrigan just chuckled. "Answer me! Now!"

"Yeah! Or it's the dog house for you!" Johnny added.

"Johnny, please let me handle this." Mavis told him, gently.

"Ok, honey." Jonny nodded.

Derek just took out an IPhone and used a 'Whip Sound App' at that very moment.

"Hey!" Johnny complained.

"Sorry… so… you want to know what my evil scheme is huh?" Derek inquired.

"Yes." Mavis stated, firmly.

"Well it's a bit early to b explaining it but okay! Now… you guys know about the upcoming eclipse, right?" Carrigan questioned.

"Yeah…" Johnny said, slowly.

"And that once it _does_ happen… we vampires will be able to go out during the day without any worry whatsoever." Derek said.

"Yeah, we already know about that, what's your point?" Mavis asked.

"Well, this is a very _special_ eclipse… because during _this_ one… we're gonna pretty much take over the world!" Derek declared.

"Yeah? And do you plan to do that?" Johnny asked. "I mean seriously, I'm not expert but there are a lot more humans out there then vampires."

"That may be true but it won't matter in the long run." Derek stated.

"What's the long run?" The vampire girl questioned him again.

"Forgive me for answering a question… _with_ a question, but… have you ever heard of… La Magra?" Derek questioned with a raised brown.

"La Magra? LA MAGRA!?" Johnny exclaimed dramatically before it finally hit him. "What's a La Magra?"

"La Magra is a then Vampire Blood God." Mavis explained. "But that's just an old ghoul's tale. A story. Fantasy. It's not really."

"Oh, it's real alright." Derek stated.

Gibson nodded. "Very real."

"So… how come we've never seen it?" Johnny pointed out.

"Because it's kind of sleeping at the moment, but in order to resurrect it, or… _wake it up_… it needs a special kind of blood… your _son's_ blood." Derek said, which made Johnny and Mavis' eyes widen in shock and horror.

"The prophecy states in order to awaken it… it needs the blood of a Daywalker… which your son is!" Gibson told them.

"With his help and his blood, La Magra will give us the power to finally exterminate all the humans on the planet and make sure only us vampires rule over everything." Derek explained. "_That_ is the plan."

"We're going to be unstoppable!" Gibson smiled.

"Indeed." Derek nodded.

"Devlin would _never_ help you!" Mavis proclaimed, angrily.

"Maybe not _now_… but soon. He just needs the right… _push_." Derek stated as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey. Hey! Don't you turn your back on me!" Mavis shouted. "You stay away from my son!"

"Whatever, he's already closer to the darkness then _I_ was, don't you deny it little bat." Derek sneered. "Either he'll come to me of his own free will… or I'll have to _make_ him and let you watch as he destroys everything and everyone you care about!"

"That's it! I want you out of here!" Mavis exclaimed, her eyes glowing red and her fangs baring. "NOW!"

"Careful guys, she bites." Johnny warned them.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not scared of Daddy's Little Ghoul." Carrigan stated, confidently before Mavis suddenly zoomed over, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall forcefully.

"You should be…" Mavis hissed. Gibson looked like he was about to do something when Mavis turned to him, seemingly casually. "Hey… you watch nature films?"

"Oh, yes! I love nature films!" he said.

"Ever seen what a mother bear will do to protect her cubs?" Mavis questioned, threateningly.

Gibson gulped. "Uh… maybe… maybe we should leave, sir…"

Derek pulled Mavis' hand off of him. "Relax Gib, she can't do anything to us. She's still too young, too untrained," he said. "Shame Drac didn't teach how to _truly_ master your powers, huh?"

Derek then smirked and turned into a mist, allowing him to slip out of Mavis' grasp and appear on the other side of her.

"Surprise!" he said, in a seemingly cheery tone. Mavis tried to him again but Derek easily turns back into a mist again and appeared behind her where he quickly pushed her away.

"Hey!" Johnny cried as she charged and leapt towards Carrigan, who just turned into a mist and caused Johnny to fly out the door land face first into the ground. He skidded across it a bit before finally stopping.

"I got dirt in my mouth…" he said, muffled.

"Johnny!" Mavis cried. Then Gibson gave her a strong shove and sends her flying out the open door, she skidded across the ground and landed near Johnny.

"There, maybe _now_ your manners will show." Derek said as he stepped outside as well.

Mavis growled as she faced Carrigan again. "I'm warning you… if you so much as _touch_ my son…" she began.

"You'll do what?" Derek challenged. "You can barely defend yourself against _me_."

"Oh yeah?" Mavis said, raising a brow as she suddenly used her telekinesis to lift up a rock. They all stare it for a little while before Mavis suddenly flung the rock right into Carrigan's kiwis, knocking all the air out of him as well as making him squeal in pain. Both Gibson and Johnny wince at this.

"Ooh… that's gotta hurt…" The former human remarked. Gibson nodded in agreement.

Johnny then stood up. "Ok! My turn!" he said as he held out his hand and began using his telekinesis.

Derek raised his head and saw what he was attempting to do then started to pretend like he was choking until finally he started chuckling.

"Just kidding. That doesn't really work you know." Derek told him.

"Oh, I'm not trying to do that. I'm just… getting something." Johnny said.

"And what's that?" Derek asked him, before something metal flies right by him and Gibson and landed in Johnny's hand. It seemed to be a cast iron frying pan. He held it out like a sword.

"This! Ha-ha!" Johnny said, dramatically. Derek and Gibson just stared at him.

"A frying pan? _Really_?" Derek asked, in a deadpan tone.

"Yes. A frying pan. Beware it's power!" Johnny warned.

"Look, I'm telling you now that's not gonna…" Carrigan began to say before Johnny zoomed over and hit Gibson over the head with the frying pan, knocking him out cold but not before making a loud 'clanging' noise.

Derek looked very stunned by this for a second before knocking Johnny back with a single palm strike and grabbing the frying pan before it could hit the ground. "Oh! Momma, I have got to get me one of _these_!" he remarked, excited. He then turned this attention to Johnny and Mavis, still laying on the ground and looking sore. "Now to deal with you two… once and for all…"

Carrigan slowly began to make his way to the couple, with the iron frying pan still in his hands and an evil look in his eye.

"Mavis… you gotta get out of here…" Johnny moaned.

"No. No! I'm not leaving you…" Mavis told him, firmly.

"Don't worry you two, you'll both go out together." Derek assured them. "And after I'm done with you, I'll make your son see the truth and make every vampire see things _my_ way. Even if I have cobber everyone of them on the head one by one!"

Johnny and Mavis look up in horror as Carrigan raised the frying pan over his head and prepared to deliver the final blow with a malicious grin. But before he could, something metal and sharp came out of nowhere and knocked the pan right out of his hands. He grunted in pain and held his cut hand before noticing a small dagger landing on the ground close by the frying pan. He looked up and saw a large bat drop to the ground before taking on the form of Morgan Moreau himself. Mavis and Jonny were greatly surprised.

Morgan turned to them. "Do not be alarmed. You are safe now."

"Ah, Morgan, always the loyal lapdog." Derek said. "Not to mention the pain in the neck whose been _constantly_ ruining my fun!"

Moreau pointed to Carrigan. "Carrigan! I warned you what will happen the next time you tried to harm the Dracula family and I fulfil that promise!" he declared.

"Yeah? Then why am I still breathing? Face it Moreau, you won't fight me because you know you don't have a chance." Carrigan stated. "Besides… I'm not the one you should be concerned about. It's the _kid_ that should concern you."

"Devlin…" Morgan mused.

"Bingo! Soon the Grandson of Dracula will give himself to me, one way… or another. _That's_ a promise. But don't worry, I'll leave him be for now, but make no mistake… I _will_ come for him" Derek said. He then turned to his lackey, who was just regaining consciousness. "Come on Gib, we're bailing."

"Uh… yes, sir." Gibson nodded he stood up and began to walk off along with Carrigan.

Morgan growled. "You should leave him alone!" he hollered. A flash of lightning suddenly appeared and after a brief flash of light, Carrigan and Gibson were long. Moreau then turned to Johnny and Mavis and helped them up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… thanks." Mavis said.

"Man… who _was_ that guy…?" Johnny said, rubbing his sore head.

"The most deadly vampire alive…" Morgan stated.

"And _you_?" Mavis questioned.

Morgan paused before answering. "The best chance your family has," he said. Then he took out a bottle of wine and offered it to them. "Wine?"

Both Mavis and Johnny exchange glances and shook heads simultaneously while Morgan just shrugged and took a sip.

"Look… I don't know _who_ you are or what you want and while I appreciate you saving us… I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Mavis told him, stepping forward. "My family doesn't need this kind of thing in our lives."

"Does this mean we're gonna have to move again?" Johnny moaned, sadly.

"Fine. But if you know what's good for you… you'll send that boy back to his place of birth… and dark rebirth." Morgan said to them.

"The hotel…" Mavis breathed.

"Yes, right now, that is the safest place for him. Take him there, as soon as you can, and keep him safe until after the eclipse." Moreau advised them.

"Uh… that might be a problem…" Johnny admitted.

"Why?" The priest questioned.

"He… kind of just went to a party… full of humans." Johnny said. "And we don't know where or how to contact him so…"

Morgan rolled his eyes and looked towards the distance before finally muttering a single word. "Merde…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Some ideas in this chapter were inspired by the movie 'Blade'.**


	10. The Party

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, while his parents and Moreau were dealing with Carrigan and learning about his plans, Devlin had just arrived at a two-story fancy looking mansion owned by the parents of a kid named Morris Beach. It had two columns near the front door and the sound of loud music emitting from the establishment.

Over a dozen teenagers are inside a dark room dancing, with lights flashing different colors and the music booming loudly

Devlin entered through the front doors and stares in amazement at the sight of the party going on before him. He also looked a bit uncomfortable due to all the loud noises and the large crowd of people around him

He then noticed someone tapping him on the shoulder. Once he turned and saw Kara, he began to stare at her wide eyed as the lights from the party seemed to make her glitter beautifully. She also had a bit of blush on her cheeks

"Wow, you look _beautiful_." Devlin told her, smiling.

Kara giggled. "Thanks," she said, before she and Devlin turned away slightly, to hide their blushing faces. Hey, thanks _so much_ for coming!

"Oh no problem glad I could come." Devlin said. He then began to look around unsure. "So… what now?"

Kara looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'what now'? Haven't you been to a party before?"

"I can't say I have…" Devlin admitted, embarrassed.

Kara gasped horrified. "Holy moly! You've never been to a party!?"

"Nope." Devlin said, shaking his head.

Kara looks at him pitifully. "How do you _live?_ Parties are so awesome! How come you haven't been to one before?" she asked.

"Yeah… I don't get out much. That's way." Devlin replied.

"Well then, allow _me_ to show you how to really party!" Kara declared.

"Ok… so what exactly happens at a party?" Devlin asked, slowly.

"That's easy! You just have fun!

"What kind of fun?" Devlin inquired.

"Oh, you know… dancing, singing…" Kara began to say.

"Singing!?" Devlin repeated, shocked.

"Yeah! It's fun!" Kara said.

"Yeah… fun like a loaded gun…" Devlin muttered, sarcastically, which made Kara giggle.

"You're funny! I like you!" Kara said to him.

"You don't know anything about me." Devlin said, amused. "You see… my family's… different."

"Different how?" Kara asked, curiously.

"Well, we do things… different things…" Devlin began. "Uh… it's hard to explain… see…"

Just then, the song 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City starts playing)

"Ooh! I love this song!" Kara exclaimed as she grabbed Devlin's arm "Come on, let's hit the dance floor!"

"Whoa!" Devlin exclaimed as was then pulled by Kara till they reached the center of the room, where everyone around them was dancing.

"So… now what?" Devlin asked, confused.

"We dance, duh! Just feel the music and let it take over! Here watch." Kara told him as she started dancing to the beat of the music. Devlin smiled at her as she does so then he noticed his foot suddenly tapping.

At that moment Devlin's feet seemed to start moving on their own and before he knew it he was dancing.

"Uh… what's going on!?" Devlin said, caught off guard and obviously looking very bewildered. It was obvious that he had never done this before and it was greatly disturbing him.

"That's it, Dev! You're doing it, your dancing!" Kara said, happily.

Devlin continued to dance, seemingly involuntarily until he finally managed to feel the beat of the music and dance to it. He smiles widely as this happened.

Devlin laughed a bit. "Wow! This… this is awesome!"

"Then keep on dancing and shake what your momma gave ya!" Kara encouraged him

Devlin and Kara then started dancing together, laughing and having a good time. They followed each other's beat closely and twirled each other around and around a bit as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Devlin continued to smile as he danced and it seemed to be the most fun he's had in years.

They continued to dance until suddenly, Devlin accidently bumped into someone, nearly knocking him over.

The person turned around, revealing himself to be Casey.

"Uh oh!" The half vampire said.

"Hey, watch it!" Casey snapped as he angrily pushed Devlin back.

"Ow!" Devlin grunted

"Yeah, well that's what you get for bumping into me you little, twerp!" Casey told him.

"Hey, it was an accident! I swear!" Devlin insisted.

"Sure it was, freak!" Casey said as he pushed Devlin again.

"Please don't…" Devlin began before Casey pushed him again.

"Make me!" Casey stated as Devlin held his sides while his eyes glowed bright red. He seems to struggling to hold back his anger.

"Kevin? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kara asked, concerned

"No! I need to…" Devlin stared to say.

Casey knocked Devlin down and kicked him across the dance floor and into the wall.

"Don't think you can just ignore me like that, squirt! I've been itching to teach you a lesson all day." Casey said.

As Devlin struggled to get up, his eyes flash blood red again. He groaned and held his stomach in pain.

"Come on Case… what did I… ever do to you…?" Devlin asked, breathing heavily.

Casey and his crew made his way to Devlin, pushing Kara out of the way as they did so. They glared at Devlin angrily, like he was an animal that they wanted to catch and kill, slowly and painfully.

"You were _born. _But to be more specific… two years ago while you were still on the lacrosse team, I betted ten bucks to watch you get stomped by Big Billy…" Casey began

Devlin growled at them as he pressed himself again the wall.

"…But you didn't. Didn't even had a scratch on you. _That's_ when I knew you were a freak! A vampire!" Casey finished with a venomous hiss, while Devlin holds his chest tightly and groaned_._

"Looks like somebody's tripping out." One hooligan observed.

"You and your kind may be a big shot out there kid but around here you're nothing but a _freak!_" Another hooligan snapped.

"I—I don't want any trouble…" Devlin stuttered.

Casey then grabbed Devlin's shirt. "Yeah, well, trouble found you, freak."

Casey tossed Devlin across the dance floor, startling many dancers as he skidded and rolled across the floor.

Kara walked up to Casey. "Hey, you big Meanie, leave him alone!" she told him.

"Get lost!" Casey said, annoyed as he slapped Kara across the face, knocking her on to the floor. Once he saw that Devlin eyes flashed red again. He then growled like a rabid animal.

Another goon tried to kick Devlin but half vampire quickly grabbed his leg before it could hit him, catching him by surprise.

The delinquent screamed Devlin threw him across the room. He hit a wall hard and landed face first into a pie, making the whole table shake.

"Well at least the table's ok." One party kid remarked right before the table abruptly collapsed. "Or not…"

Everyone was startled by this, especially Casey and his friend who all looked frozen in fear as the still angry and vicious Devlin glared at them with his still glowing red eyes.

Casey turned to one of his friends. "W… Well don't just stand there! Get the freak!" he yelled, stuttering.

The goon nodded and rushed toward Devlin who sent him flying with a simple backhand. He landed right through a hop one kid was holding.

"Goal!" The kid cried.

Several other hooligans tried to attack Devlin, but using his vampire speed he managed to dodge each and every one of their blows, as if they were going in the slow motion. He even watched for a moment as one of their fists slowly moved past his face before stomping on one of their foots and kicking another in the crotch, making them both squeal and everybody that was watching winced at the sight.

He then knocked a third one back by jumping up and kicking him in the arm which caused the thug's humerus bone to break with a loud 'snap'. All three goons collapsed on the floor groaning in pain.

Casey backed away but before he knew it Devlin was standing right behind him. He bumped into him and spins around startled. He stared at Devlin, terrified.

"Hungry…" Devlin hissed, baring his fangs.

Devlin roared in Casey's face. After which Casey screamed in absolute terror and runs off. Devlin attempted to chase after him but groaned as he struggled to stop himself.

Kara, moaned as she finally regained consciousness and then saw Devlin

"Dev?" she asked.

"Save yourself… from me!" Devlin cried as he growled and ran out the door

"Devlin!" Kara cried as she chased after him.

* * *

Devlin stumbled out the door as held his chest, groaning in pain. He saw a racoon scurry by and chased after it, snarling. Kara runs out seconds later

"Devlin! Devlin, where are you? Devlin!" Kara yelled. "Oh, where could he have gone? Think Kara, think! Where would a super adorable boy go after being bullied? His home! I'll check there! Yes!"

Kara then ran off then came back with her rollerblades back on her feet and dashed towards the hill.

As soon as she left, Morgan stepped out of the shadows. He watched her go somberly then spotted Casey, running away in fear, only to run into Morgan himself. He landed on the ground.

"Wha! Who… who are you?" he asked, sounding scared.

"Be still mon ami. This won't hurt a bit." Morgan told him as his eyed glow red putting Casey into some kind of trance as his eyes started to glow as well. "_You remember nothing about of what had just occurred tonight, you have no memory of Devlin and what he can do. Now sleep for the rest of the night._"

Casey immediately falls asleep. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing he was not wearing contacts," he said. He then noticed several other bewildered party teens exiting the building looking bewildered and scared by what had just occurred inside. Morgan listened closely and begins to hear them talking about Devlin.

"I _knew_ that kid was dangerous!"

"That's the last straw, those vampires have got to go!"

"I'll organize a protest now!"

"Hmm… I'll figure out how to erase all their minds later… right now I have something else to attend to…" Moreau told himself.

Morgan turned his attention to a far off growling noise and began to walk towards it. Unknown to him, Carrigan was watching as well, only from on top of the house where everyone was partying inside. He chuckled a bit.

"Well how about that? I didn't even have to do much." Derek remarked. "This kid must _really_ be unlucky. But I guess that comes with the territory when your unlucky enough to born into the _Dracula Family_. Am I right, Gib?"

"Oh, _always_ sir." Gibson nodded. "You are always right about everything."

"I know." Derek said, proudly.

"So… what do we do now?" Gibson asked.

"Hmm… I'm thinking we go ask the kid once he gets back home, he should be more willing to listen now." Derek said. "Now that he knows just how rotten these humans really are. They're even putting together a _protest_ for crying out loud!"

"But if we do so… a battle will break out between us and his parents!" Gibson reminded. "_And_ Moreau!"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm counting on." Carrigan stated. "And this time… they'll be more of us. Right boys?"

Carrigan turned and watched as several hooded men and women in black land on the roof near him, their eyes all glowing red.

"All right boys and girls, it's time to enact the next phase of our plan." Derek told them. "But before we do so… does anyone need to go to the bathroom?"

The hooded vampires all exchange glances then one of them meekly raised his hand.

"Your excused." Derek said, politely as the vampire left the group. "Anyone else?"

"No, we're good." They all said.

"Alright, then let's go!" Derek declared a bit cheerfully as they all leap into the air and vanish. Their destination was unknown but one thing was perfectly clear, the battle for Devlin's soul was only just beginning.


End file.
